Le Loup du Rukongai
by AntaSempra
Summary: La guerre contre Aizen est terminée, toute la Soul Society a retrouvé la paix...Toute? Non! Une sombre menace rôde dans les bois du Rukongai, tandis qu'au Seireitei un irréductible (et irrésistible?) lieutenant résiste encore et toujours à son capitaine...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages sont à Tite Kubo... Néanmoins je suis très certaine que Renji et Byakuya voudraient bien m'appartenir si je leur demandais! En attendant, ce n'est pas le cas...T_T

* * *

Je remercie mon épatante correctrice **Soul004** , et en passant je vous invite à aller lire ses histoires qui méritent le détour :)

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

* * *

On pourrait dire que tout avait commencé dans les quartiers de la première division, par une après-midi estivale.

\- Bien, il est temps de clôturer cette réunion. Capitaine Kuchiki, prononça le soutaichou, à propos de la nomination de votre nouveau vice-capitaine, vous avez un choix varié parmi les différentes divis…

\- Renji Abarai, le coupa abruptement Byakuya.

\- Comment ?

\- Je veux Renji Abarai comme premier lieutenant.

Pendant un court instant, on crut entendre une mouche voler dans l'allée qui séparait les capitaines du Gotei 13 en deux rangées.  
Puis un tintement de clochettes, agitées au rythme de larges épaules secouées par un rire puissant, rompit le silence.

\- Alors comme ça, toi, tu viens chercher tes officiers chez les roturiers maintenant ?

Le capitaine de la 6e division leva un sourcil mais ne daigna pas répliquer. Tourné vers le commandant, le menton fièrement dressé, il attendait sa réponse. Son regard était celui d'un homme qui savait ce qu'il voulait et qui ne repartirait pas sans.

\- C'est la meilleure de l'année. Si tu crois que je vais laisser un de mes lieutenants être muté dans ta division d'aristos efféminés, tu te trompes, continua Kenpachi.

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, cette décision n'est pas de votre ressort, et c'est un honneur que je lui fais en le retirant de cette division de rustres non civilisés… répondit le noble d'une voix méprisante, en insistant particulièrement sur les derniers mots.

\- Tu veux que je te montre comment se battent les rustres non civilisés ?

\- Vous avez envie de me le montrer ?

La tension entre les deux hommes était palpable. Si Byakuya n'avait pas élevé la voix, son reiatsu s'était intensifié, signifiant qu'il était particulièrement contrarié.  
Si mouche il y avait eu dans l'allée, elle était désormais très certainement atomisée par la force spirituelle qui émanait de lui...  
Leur différent ne datait pas de la veille.  
Byakuya Kuchiki n'avait jamais estimé Kenpachi Zaraki, qu'il trouvait être une brute sans aucun intérêt, et accessoirement sans cerveau. Le capitaine de la 11e division lui rendait la pareille, car les manières aristocratiques du noble lui sortaient par les yeux. Aussi s'ils avaient l'occasion de se provoquer, aucun ne s'en privait. Dieu merci, il s'était toujours trouvé dans les parages quelqu'un pour les dissuader d'en venir aux mains, sans quoi le Seireitei aurait probablement été mis dans un état proche de celui d'une confiserie après un passage de Yachiru en manque de sucre.

Le capitaine-commandant, passablement agacé, frappa le sol de son imposant bâton :

\- Messieurs, je vous prie de vous comporter à la hauteur de votre rang ! Un tel échange n'a pas lieu d'être entre deux officiers, et encore moins lors d'une réunion de capitaines !

Si Byakuya fut honteux de ce rappel à l'ordre, il essaya de n'en rien laisser paraître. Comment osait-on le remettre à sa place, lui, parfait en tous points ? Il tenta de garder son habituel air imperturbable, mais ne parvint pas cependant à duper ceux qui le connaissaient bien.

Autour de lui, les commentaires allaient bon train.

\- Le sixième siège de la 11e division ? Il a le niveau d'un vice-capitaine ? questionna un géant de presque trois mètres, la voix résonnant sous un large casque cachant entièrement ses traits.

\- Mmm…De fait c'est un choix étonnant, mais néanmoins intéressant… lâcha Shunsui Kyôraku, capitaine de la 8e division, de sa voix grave, amusé par le tour que prenaient les événements.

\- Abarai est un bon combattant. Il me semble que c'est un homme loyal, et je l'ai toujours vu attentionné auprès des jeunes recrues, déclara Jûshirô Ukitake.

Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de son protégé, d'ordinaire tout à fait maître de ses émotions, de se laisser emporter si facilement, aussi cette décision devait être très importante à ses yeux. Il voulut lui faire un petit signe pour lui montrer qu'il le soutenait, mais fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux, autrement dit, rata complètement sa tentative d'appui discret.

Tandis que la douce -en apparence du moins- Retsu Unohana se précipitait pour soutenir le malade, le petit capitaine de la 10e division prit la parole :

\- Deux de ses camarades de promotion sont vice-capitaines depuis un certain temps, je crois que son niveau est largement du leur…

\- Cela ne change pas le fait que c'est un voyou qui ne pense qu'à se battre ! Il est à l'origine de plusieurs rixes, le coupa Soi Fon. Vous voulez élever un tel officier au rang de premier lieutenant ?

\- Tiens donc, Monsieur le capitaine de la sixième division, j'aurais pensé moi aussi que vous viseriez un peu plus haut… Encore que, ce ne serait pas la première fois que vous choisiriez quelqu'un parmi le bas peuple pour vous entourer...

Le capitaine aux cheveux argentés, à charge de la 3e division, souriait, dévoilant ses minuscules dents, le regard mi-clos, fier de la pique qu'il venait de lancer.

 _Mais ils m'ennuient à la fin ! Comme si leur avis m'importait…  
_ Byakuya leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré d'avoir à justifier son choix.

\- C'est un combattant talentueux. Il maîtrise parfaitement son shikai, et ses qualités en tant que meneur ne sont pas négligeables.

Le commandant Yamamoto reprit la parole, mettant fin au débat.

\- Eh bien, capitaine Kuchiki, j'ai comme l'impression que votre idée est bien arrêtée. Je suppose que c'est votre dernier mot.

\- En effet.

Dans tous les cas, l'aristocrate était on ne peut plus têtu, alors à quoi bon s'opposer à sa décision ? À partir du moment où le chef du clan Kuchiki voulait quelque chose, il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.  
 _Comme tous les capitaines en fait…_ Genryûsai Yamamoto soupira intérieurement et se dit qu'il était tout de même à la tête d'une sacrée troupe de caractériels.

\- Très bien, qui s'oppose à la nomination du lieutenant Abarai en tant que vice-capitaine de la 6e division ?

\- MOI, rugit Kenpachi. Il est hors de question que je lui cède un des meilleurs éléments de ma division.

Le commandant lui fit remarquer que ce n'était certainement pas une raison suffisante pour empêcher une nomination de cet ordre, et accompagna le tout d'un regard noir –et menaçant–, coupant ainsi toute revendication du capitaine aux grelots.

Soi Fon hésitait à lever la main, puis au final haussa les épaules. Si le capitaine Kuchiki voulait s'entourer d'un officier turbulent, c'était son problème. Elle avait bien assez à faire avec sa division pour s'occuper de celle des autres. Elle pensa à son propre lieutenant, qui devait être en train de s'empiffrer comme à son habitude au lieu de remplir la paperasse, et soupira.

Dans son coin, visiblement ennuyé à en mourir, Mayuri Kurotsuchi bâillait sans retenue. Tout ce qui ne concernait pas son laboratoire l'embêtait au plus haut point. Aussi, à moins que le dénommé Renji n'ait deux têtes, des cheveux phosphorescents, ou n'importe quoi qu'il puisse étudier ou disséquer, pas moyen qu'il s'intéresse un tant soit peu à cette histoire.

Kaname Tôsen, les bras croisés, écoutait distraitement les commentaires autour de lui. L'ouïe surdéveloppée du fait de sa vision condamnée, il cherchait la mouche dont il suivait le bourdonnement et le parcours depuis le début de la réunion. Mais ne la trouvant pas –car le pauvre insecte avait été atomisé un peu plus tôt–, ayant ainsi perdu sa principale source d'occupation, il afficha une moue boudeuse.

Quant à l'homme aux boucles brunes non loin de lui, au beau et doux visage camouflé sous d'épaisses lunettes carrées, il ne semblait pas vouloir se prononcer non plus. Un petit sourire ornait ses lèvres.  
 _Peu m'importe, toutes ces futilités ne me concerneront bientôt plus._

En fait, peu leur importait à tous.  
Par cette journée d'été l'atmosphère avait été lourde et chaude, et le travail fatiguant, aussi chacun ne pensait plus qu'à rentrer dans ses quartiers.  
Alors le vice-capitaine de Kuchiki, c'était bien la dernière de leurs préoccupations…

Devant l'absence de réaction -voire d'intérêt- des dirigeants du Gotei 13, le soutaichou reprit la parole :

\- Bien, veillez à ce que le concerné soit informé. La réunion est levée.

Et dans le frémissement d'étoffe de leurs haoris, les capitaines quittèrent la salle.

. . .

Byakuya attendit de se retrouver seul pour quitter son masque impassible et esquisser un semblant de sourire. Il était satisfait.  
Comme à chaque fois, il avait obtenu ce qu'il désirait.

* * *

À ce moment-là, le noble Kuchiki n'avait pas prévu qu'il serait obligé de massacrer son lieutenant quelques semaines plus tard.

Il baissa les yeux sur l'impudent qui avait cru pouvoir l'affronter.  
 _L'imbécile…quel gâchis…_

\- Le singe peut tenter d'attraper la lune, mais les yeux de la bête ne peuvent guère se poser que sur le reflet de la lune miroitant dans les flots en fin de compte. Il a beau se démener pour la capturer, il finira seulement par couler au fond des eaux…

Le cœur du vice-capitaine se serra sous l'insulte et l'opprobre, tandis que la voix glaciale continuait :

 **\- Tes crocs ne pourront pas m'atteindre, ni maintenant ni jamais.**

Une larme de rage coula sur la joue de Renji et vint se noyer dans la flaque de sang qui s'agrandissait au sol.

Il s'était fièrement redressé, rugissant malgré ses blessures, pour frapper avec toute sa force, toute sa volonté, tout son désir de hurler à la face du monde qu'il se battrait jusqu'à la mort.  
Et pourtant, il était de nouveau au sol, rampant dans son propre sang, les cheveux trempant dans le liquide de la même couleur écarlate que celle de sa chevelure, le regard hagard levé vers celui de l'homme qui le dominait et qui l'avait mis à terre.

 _Rukia…Ichigo…pardonnez-moi…  
_ Vaincu, une douloureuse amertume au fond de l'âme le transperçant de part en part, il ferma les yeux et se laissa entraîner au fond des eaux.

. . .

Byakuya Kuchiki, puissant capitaine de la sixième division, chef de l'illustre clan Kuchiki, symbole de magnificence, de force et de noblesse, ne supportait pas qu'on se dressât devant la loi.

Et par-dessus tout, il ne supportait pas qu'on s'opposât à lui.


	2. La mission

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à Tite Kubo...Néanmoins je suis très certaine que Renji et Byakuya voudraient bien m'appartenir si je leur demandais ! En attendant, ce n'est pas le cas... T_T

* * *

Je remercie mon épatante correctrice **Soul004** , et en passant je vous invite à aller lire ses histoires qui méritent le détour :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 **La mission**

* * *

— Allez Ren-chan ! criait la petite lieutenante de sa voix aiguë.

Elle ne tenait plus en place, surexcitée, les pommettes aussi roses que ses cheveux, et courait d'un bout à l'autre du terrain d'entraînement de la 11e division, en lançant ses encouragements aux deux protagonistes qui croisaient le fer.

— Maiiiis vice-capitaine, pourquoi vous l'encouragez ? C'est pas juste, il est même pas d'la division ! s'écria l'un des hommes en suspendant son coup.

Quelques gouttes de sueur commençaient à perler sur son crâne lisse et sur son torse dénudé. Sous sa peau saillaient des muscles puissants et remarquablement bien dessinés, attestateurs d'une parfaite assiduité à l'entraînement physique.

— Tais-toi, crâne d'œuf ! J'encourage qui je veux, tu n'as qu'à être meilleur !

— Mais je suis le meilleur ! brailla-t-il. Et puis pourquoi vous m'appelez comme ça alors que lui, il a le droit à un surnom moins ridicule ?

— Parce qu'elle a raison, t'es qu'un crâne d'œuf ! Alors bouge-toi et arrête de geindre ! se moqua son opposant à la longue queue de cheval carminée, avant de le frapper violemment de son zanpakutô, le forçant à reprendre sa garde.

Mal en prit au rouquin ! Il se vit aussitôt contraint de faire face à une avalanche de coups, brutale repartie de son adversaire, et obligé d'opter pour une posture défensive.

Comme la plupart des officiers, Ikkaku Madarame et Renji Abarai disposaient librement de leurs samedis après-midi.  
Aussi avaient-ils pris l'habitude de s'affronter régulièrement en combat singulier, histoire premièrement de ne pas perdre la main, et secondairement de "s'en mettre plein la figure pour le plaisir", loisir de prédilection au sein de la 11e division.  
Le temps où le troisième siège de ladite division apprenait au plus jeune les rudiments du combat était bien loin.  
Désormais leur niveau était comparable, et ils étaient devenus bons amis.  
Leurs combats hebdomadaires attiraient souvent quelques amateurs de beaux duels, et aujourd'hui la vice-capitaine Yachiru Kusajishi leur démontrait par maints cris qu'elle était une spectatrice des plus enthousiastes.

Les deux hommes tournaient dans un ballet de poussière et d'étincelles. Les sabres s'entrechoquaient violemment, et l'acier de leurs lames miroitait au soleil tandis que le sable volait autour des combattants.  
À cet instant du combat, nul n'aurait su dire qui avait l'avantage.

Mettant soudain fin à leurs échanges, le 3e siège s'écarta d'un bond et désigna du menton un jeune homme qui s'avançait sur le terrain.

— Abarai fukutaichou, pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre, annonça timidement le messager, en s'inclinant. Le capitaine Kuchiki vous fait mander immédiatement dans son bureau.

Renji, les joues rosies par l'effort, les cheveux en bataille et le souffle court, se pencha en avant quelques instants pour reprendre haleine.

— Merci, tu peux disposer, le congédia-t-il en se redressant.

Le chauve profita de la distraction momentanée de son partenaire pour lui enfoncer la garde de son sabre dans le ventre. Sous la rudesse du choc, le roux se plia en deux.

— Sale lâche ! s'étouffa-t-il en crachant ses poumons.

Ikkaku n'eut qu'à le déséquilibrer pour le mettre à terre et lui faire redécouvrir le sens littéral de l'expression "mordre la poussière". Puis il s'assit sur lui, l'air très satisfait de l'issue du combat.

— Et encore une victoire à mon actif ! conclut-il, hilare.

— Raaaah, ôte ton fessier ! grogna Renji, écrasé sous le poids de son ami.

D'ordinaire il était bien moins poli – voire carrément grossier –, mais en présence de la jeune lieutenante de la 11e, il préférait mesurer ses propos.  
Le capitaine Zaraki était formel : quiconque apprenait à l'enfant des mots vulgaires ou "quoi qu'ce soit pas d'son âge" aurait des comptes à lui rendre.  
Et rendre des comptes à son ancien supérieur signifiait gagner un billet d'entrée à l'infirmerie pour une durée indéterminée, ce dont il préférait se passer...

Il donna un violent coup de rein pour se débarrasser de son assaillant, qui roula de côté en souriant de toutes ses dents.  
Puis Renji se leva, rengaina son sabre et entreprit de remettre de l'ordre dans son uniforme.  
Il n'avait pas envie de s'attirer les réflexions de son capitaine, très pointilleux sur la tenue, en se présentant complètement débraillé.  
"Moins on contrarie le taichou, mieux on se porte", telle était la devise du lieutenant.  
À juste titre, puisque selon le roux, un capitaine Kuchiki contrarié lançait des regards pétrifiants à donner des sueurs froides et à couper l'appétit pour la journée. Aussi, comme il était de notoriété publique au Seireitei qu'il en fallait beaucoup pour faire perdre l'appétit à Renji, ses amis le croyaient sur parole quand il disait que son supérieur était, par moments, effrayant.

— Il est pas un peu chiant ton capitaine, de toujours nous interrompre aux moments les plus marrants ? grogna Ikkaku.

 _Mon capitaine, chiant ? Pire que ça, oui..._ pensa Renji _.  
_ Le noble Kuchiki avait un don pour convoquer son lieutenant durant ses heures de permission, et en général lorsqu'il était avec ses amis. À croire, parfois, qu'il le faisait exprès.

Néanmoins, d'accord ou pas avec son ami, le vice-capitaine lui mit une claque derrière le crâne, pour la forme, au lieu de prendre sa main tendue pour l'aider à se relever.

— Parle pas comme ça du capitaine Kuchiki ! le reprit-il.

— Arrête, tu passes ton temps à râler comme quoi il t'exploite !

— Ouais, mais c'est MON capitaine, donc moi j'ai le droit de râler ! conclut Renji, en frottant son vêtement pour en faire partir la poussière. Allez, à plus, vieux, le devoir m'appelle ! À charge de revanche ! ajouta-t-il en s'éloignant.

Toujours assis sur le sol, le chauve soupira en voyant l'enfant aux cheveux roses, privée de son divertissement, accourir vers lui.

— Et maintenant on fait quoi, crâne d'œuf ? demanda-t-elle d'un sourire angélique, en lui tirant le bras.

Voilà, il ne restait plus à Ikkaku qu'à se trouver un nouvel adversaire pour occuper son après-midi – et occuper ainsi également celle de Yachiru –, sans quoi sa vice-capitaine l'utiliserait certainement une nouvelle fois pour jouer un rôle dans un plan démoniaque de son cru...  
 _Mais pourquoi c'est toujours moi qu'elle choisit ?  
_ Le petit bout de femme savait se montrer très convaincante, il ne le savait que trop bien pour en avoir fait souvent les frais...  
Le dernier plan en date avait consisté à s'introduire en douce dans le laboratoire du capitaine Kurotsuchi, pour récupérer les bonbons qu'il lui avait confisqués – bonbons collants qu'elle avait éparpillés un peu partout en venant elle-même y faire un tour un peu plus tôt.  
En conclusion, cela c'était plutôt mal terminé : se trouver face à une Nemu Kurotsuchi en colère faisait passer assez efficacement l'envie de recommencer...  
D'ailleurs, son ami Yumichika lui en voulait encore pour l'avoir embarqué dans cette histoire.  
 _Décidément, les femmes sont des démons !_ se dit-il en se levant d'un air résigné.

. . .

Renji, complètement ignorant de la situation dans laquelle il abandonnait son ami, se dirigeait vers les quartiers de sa division, curieux de savoir ce que lui voulait son capitaine.

Certes, le lieutenant aux cheveux rouges se plaignait régulièrement à ses amis des exigences de son supérieur, il lui vouait néanmoins une profonde admiration. En effet, Byakuya Kuchiki était un homme charismatique et puissant, et Renji considérait comme un réel honneur le fait d'être son second.  
C'est pourquoi, fier de son propre rôle au sein de la division, il s'efforçait toujours d'accomplir au mieux son devoir.

Les rapports entre les deux officiers s'étaient nettement améliorés depuis la guerre contre Sôsuke Aizen et les Arrancars.

Bien des années auparavant, l'illustre chef de clan était apparu aux yeux de Renji comme un rival à dépasser et écraser. Seulement, l'impétueux vice-capitaine s'était vite aperçu qu'il n'égalerait probablement jamais le noble...  
Contraint de marcher dans l'ombre de celui qui le dominait largement, il avait alors appris à connaître cet homme, et petit à petit sa rage avait fini par s'apaiser.  
Au désir de dépasser son capitaine s'était substitué celui de l'impressionner.  
À la volonté de le vaincre s'était substituée celle de vaincre le mépris qu'il voyait poindre parfois dans son regard sombre.  
Et finalement, à la haine qui habitait son cœur s'était substituée une loyauté sans faille.  
C'était pourquoi, espérant lire un jour respect et confiance dans les yeux de son capitaine, Renji n'eut de cesse de lui prouver qu'il était digne d'être son lieutenant.

Au cours des derniers mois, il pensait s'être montré à la hauteur de son rang de premier officier, et il lui semblait désormais que l'attitude du noble Kuchiki s'était radoucie à son égard.

. . .

Le vice-capitaine franchit le seuil du bureau qu'il partageait avec son supérieur et vint se placer devant lui.

— Kuchiki taichou, salua-t-il en s'inclinant légèrement.

— Mmm... fut la réponse loquace du susnommé, assis à son bureau, qui ne leva pas les yeux de la feuille qu'il remplissait.

Habitué aux longs silences de son capitaine, Renji reporta son attention sur le décor en attendant qu'il lui explique le pourquoi de sa venue.  
Décidément il n'appréciait pas cette pièce, trop à l'image du noble à son goût : sobre et froide. Seul le fouillis sur son propre plan de travail contrastait avec l'ordre impeccable qui régnait partout ailleurs.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Byakuya leva très discrètement son regard anthracite pour observer l'homme qui lui faisait face. Son lieutenant, apparemment absorbé par ses pensées, fixait le mur sombre et tapissé de livres classés à la perfection.  
Le capitaine esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire en voyant qu'il se mordillait les lèvres et commençait à osciller légèrement d'un pied à l'autre.  
 _Il ne changera donc jamais..._ pensa-t-il.  
Il estimait son subordonné et appréciait sa présence, cependant, il aurait apprécié chez lui un peu plus de prestance...

Côtoyer Renji au quotidien pouvait être parfois fatiguant, car le fougueux jeune homme ne tenait pas en place. Aussi Byakuya avait-il un petit rituel, d'une part pour se venger de l'agitation intempestive de son lieutenant, d'autre part pour se distraire un peu (1) du travail administratif, vite ennuyeux : quand il convoquait son vice-capitaine, il se plaisait à attendre que ce dernier montre un quelconque signe d'impatience avant de parler.  
Ce qui en général arrivait très vite.

Renji passa négligemment la main dans ses cheveux et se gratta la nuque, parfaitement inconscient de la rigoureuse inspection à laquelle il était soumis.

 _Il est manifestement incapable de rester debout sans bouger plus d'une minute,_ conclut Byakuya.  
À la fois blasé du manque de tenue de son lieutenant, et légèrement amusé par son comportement, il prit la parole :

— Renji, commença-t-il, marquant une petite pause pour être certain de capter l'attention du roux, comme tu le sais, j'ai assisté à une réunion de capitaines extraordinaire en début d'après-midi. Le capitaine Kurotsuchi a noté au cours de la matinée une brusque perturbation de l'atmosphère spirituelle dans un district du Rukongai, ainsi que de nombreuses fluctuations d'énergie indiquant la présence de hollows. Étonnement, ces flux d'énergie ont cessé en quelques minutes, sans qu'il puisse l'expliquer.

— Vous voulez dire que ces hollows ont disparu ?

— C'est cela même. Une faible perturbation d'énergie, stable, demeure néanmoins en un point très précis du secteur. C'est pourquoi le commandant requiert une enquête.

— Aucun shinigami n'était sur place ? s'enquit Renji.

— À notre connaissance, non. La situation ne semble pas assez alarmante pour lancer la mission dès ce soir, mais je veux que tu te rendes sur place demain à la première heure. Je t'ai tout noté, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant un document fraîchement calligraphié.

Byakuya écrivait toujours ses instructions, cela lui évitait de répéter à Renji plusieurs fois les mêmes choses.  
Son vice-capitaine le remercia, avant de prendre le papier, et commença à parcourir l'écriture soigneuse de l'aristocrate en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

 _"District 35, Ouest" C'est proche.  
_ _"Secteur B, non habité" Au moins, il n'y a pas eu de victimes..._

— Renji, l'interrompit Byakuya.

— Oui, taichou ? se retourna l'interpellé.

— Recoiffe-toi.

— Oui taichou...

Assis à son bureau, Renji entreprit docilement de remettre de l'ordre dans sa chevelure.  
En effet, des mèches éparses sortaient du lacet qui retenait sa queue de cheval, résultat de son précédent affrontement.  
Il entreprit tant bien que mal de les loger sous son bandeau, tout en maugréant intérieurement à la fois contre sa toison rebelle et contre son capitaine.  
 _Encore mes cheveux, mais il est focalisé dessus ou quoi ?  
_ Il les laissait pousser depuis plusieurs mois, et ils lui arrivaient désormais jusqu'en bas du dos. La chevelure rougeoyante était devenue de ce fait plus difficile à dompter, et Byakuya ne ratait pas une occasion de le reprendre quand sa coiffure n'était pas impeccable.  
Et comme le vice-capitaine n'était pas des plus soignés – considérant comme largement suffisant le fait de ne pas avoir de mèches dans les yeux –, c'était très souvent.

Renji observait son capitaine, plongé dans l'étude d'un dossier. Il jalousait les mèches ébène, disciplinées et brillantes, qui entouraient le délicat visage de son supérieur.  
 _Forcément, les siens, ils sont tous fins... Je suis même sûr qu'il se coiffe pas lui-même. Il doit avoir un larbin pour le lui faire tous les matins !_

L'intéressé finit par remarquer le regard scrutateur de son subordonné posé sur lui. Aurait-il mal détaillé ses explications ?

— As-tu une question, Renji ?

— Taichou, pourquoi vous n'aimez pas mes cheveux ?

Byakuya leva un sourcil, surpris par l'incongruité de la question, avant de soupirer :

— Ne dis pas d'inepties. Tes cheveux ne m'importent absolument pas... Contrairement à cette mission, appuya-t-il pour que son lieutenant se remette au travail.

Renji baissa le nez et reprit sa lecture.  
Pour ce qui était de cette mission justement, lui-même n'était que modérément enthousiaste.  
 _Bon, encore peu d'action en perspective... Une "mission de reconnaissance"...  
_ _Pourquoi_ _le taichou_ _ne confierait pas ça au 3e ou 4e siège pour une fois ? J'suis vice-capitaine moi, j'ai pas envie de me lever aux aurores et traîner dans le Rukongai juste pour chercher trois hollows !  
_ Certes, il ne se passait pas grand chose au Seireitei en ce moment, par conséquent un brin d'action aurait dû lui plaire, mais il s'était attendu à quelque chose d'un peu plus excitant.  
La lecture de la suite vint cependant effacer sa moue boudeuse et étirer son visage d'un large sourire.

Une fois les instructions retenues, il se leva, comptant bien profiter de la fin de sa journée.

— Taichou, est-ce que vous avez encore besoin de moi ?

— Non, tu peux y aller, Renji.

— Merci taichou, bonne soirée !

Songeur, le capitaine Kuchiki suivit du regard la silhouette de son second qui disparaissait dans l'embrasure de la porte.  
Il repensait à l'étrange question de ce dernier.  
 _Qui n'aimerait pas tes cheveux, Renji ?_

Il arrivait parfois à Byakuya de fixer son lieutenant lorsque celui-ci travaillait près de lui, admirant les longues mèches qui caressaient son fier visage, chevelure de feu pour un tempérament enflammé...  
Vraiment, les cheveux carmin l'hypnotisaient.  
Aussi préférait-il qu'ils soient bien tirés en arrière et camouflés en partie sous l'épais bandeau, afin d'éviter de se laisser distraire outre mesure.

. . .

Renji, à mille lieues de s'imaginer les considérations de son capitaine, traversait le Seireitei d'un pas alerte, le sourire aux lèvres.  
 _"Cette mission est confiée à la 6e division, responsable des enquêtes, en collaboration avec la 9e division, responsable de la sécurité du Seireitei."  
_ _Finalement, je crois qu'on va s'amuser !_

Fait rare, il partait en mission avec la 9e. Autrement dit, avec son meilleur ami.

* * *

(1) Oui, c'est étonnant, mais il arrive à Byakuya de se distraire :D


	3. Promenons-nous dans les bois

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages sont toujours à Tite Kubo (pour l'instant!), mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps, j'aurai gain de cause! :D

* * *

Je remercie mon épatante correctrice **Soul004** , et en passant je vous invite à aller lire ses histoires qui méritent le détour :)

* * *

Réponse à Kyomi **:** Merci pour ta review! Je suis très contente que mon histoire t'intéresse, et j'espère que la suite te plaira! Moi aussi, ce sont mes personnages préférés, mes muses, mes amours! (avec une préférence tout de même pour Renji^^)  
Je suis bien d'accord avec toi... j'ai lu quelques histoires qui n'ont jamais été terminées, et c'est vraiment décevant :/ Rassure-toi, je compte bien finir la mienne (bon, sauf si une invasion zombie se produit au cours des mois à venir...)!  
Mon rythme de publication? Heu...comment dire... Je n'en ai pas vraiment! J'aimerai pouvoir te dire qu'il y aura un nouveau chapitre toutes les semaines ou deux semaines, mais je sais bien que je serais totalement incapable de m'y tenir! J'écris selon l'inspiration, selon le temps dont je dispose, et parfois il me faut de nombreuses heures pour terminer un chapitre! Alors voilà, je peux très bien publier un chapitre à quelques jours d'intervalle, comme un mois plus tard...  
Je m'excuse donc de ne pas pouvoir être plus précise :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 **Promenons-nous dans les bois...**

* * *

 _ **Manoir Kuchiki, 4h05.**_

 _Byakuya fixa un instant l'homme étendu à ses pieds dans une mare de sang, puis lui tourna le dos. Une atmosphère brumeuse l'entourait, il se sentait entraîné au loin.  
_ _Le souffle saccadé du blessé diminua, puis s'arrêta, et son reiatsu devint imperceptible.  
_ _Le noble capitaine chercha alors à se retourner, mais ses pieds étaient comme fixés au sol.  
_ _Pourtant, il voulait rejoindre l'homme à terre !  
_ _L'air était si pesant... il ne pouvait plus respirer. Tout tournait autour de lui, si fort qu'il dut poser un genou au sol_ _pour ne pas s'écrouler.  
_ _La flaque de sang s'étendit jusqu'à lui. La terre ensanglantée devint sombre et meuble, et il se sentit s'y enfoncer, tandis qu'une douleur indescriptible transperçait son cœur.  
_ _Un cri franchit ses lèvres : "RENJI !"_

Byakuya se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa.  
Adossé contre la tête de lit, il prit son visage entre ses mains et se massa doucement les tempes.  
Puis il soupira en se laissant retomber sur l'oreiller.

Encore ce cauchemar... Il ne le supportait plus... Le noble ne voulait pas se souvenir du jour où il avait failli perdre son lieutenant, ou plutôt du jour où il avait failli lui ôter la vie.  
Le fait d'y penser lui tordait le cœur. Mais, infâme persécution, le mauvais rêve continuait à troubler ses nuits régulièrement.

À sa grande déception, ni le moelleux du coussin dans lequel il s'enfonçait, ni la douceur du satin de la taie sur laquelle sa tête reposait, ne l'aidèrent à se calmer. Les yeux clos, Byakuya ne pouvait pourtant plus se rendormir : son cœur battait bien trop fort, et il se sentait trop agité.  
Il jeta un œil à son réveil... ce qui lui fit proférer un grognement de mécontentement. Il lui restait presque deux heures avant que son intendante ne vienne toquer à sa porte pour le réveiller et lui apporter son petit-déjeuner.

Alors, maugréant contre ses heures de sommeil perdues, il prit le parti de se lever et d'aller lire un peu.  
Il s'étira avec sa grâce coutumière, enfila un vêtement et sortit de sa chambre.  
Tandis qu'il traversait l'immense couloir de sa demeure menant à l'un des petits salons, son humeur s'apaisa.  
Le manoir s'éveillait doucement au son des employés dont les devoirs commençaient aux premières heures du jour, et l'héritier Kuchiki appréciait cette atmosphère paisible.

Confortablement installé dans un grand fauteuil, un manuscrit ouvragé entre les mains, il se fit néanmoins la promesse de confier à son vice-capitaine une énorme pile de dossiers à classer.  
Ce serait, comme à son habitude, sa petite vengeance personnelle pour le punir de troubler son sommeil.

 **. . .**

 _ **Quartiers de la 6e division, 4h30.**_

À l'heure où le capitaine de la 6e division était plus ou moins contraint de se lever, son lieutenant dormait encore paisiblement.

Cependant, perturber le noble sommeil du Kuchiki devait être un crime de lèse-majesté, puisque les maîtres du karma n'attendirent pas la prochaine réincarnation de Renji pour le lui faire payer : le vice-capitaine eut droit lui aussi à un réveil en sursaut, lorsqu'un ouragan débarqua dans sa chambre.

— RENJIIIII, DEBOUT ! hurla la tornade aux cheveux sombres ébouriffés, avant de s'affaler sur le lit de son ami.

— AAAAAH ! s'exclama Renji, qui s'assit brusquement en portant une main à son cœur. Mais t'es complètement malade ? Tu veux me tuer, abruti ?

— Mouhahaha, si tu voyais ta tête ! se moqua Shuuhei Hisagi.

Et pour cause, il y avait de quoi faire rigoler le vice-capitaine de la 9e division !  
Son ami était complètement échevelé, sa bouche entrouverte et ses yeux mi-clos lui donnaient un air ébahi, et son yukata ouvert laissait entrevoir sa poitrine tatouée qui se soulevait à un rythme beaucoup trop rapide, preuve qu'il avait probablement frôlé l'arrêt cardiaque – du moins c'est ce que Renji était en train de penser.

— Barre-toi de mon pieu... lui lança-t-il avec un regard mauvais. Tu fais chier, Shu'... Et pourquoi tu viens me réveiller, d'abord ?

— Bah, t'as qu'à fermer ta porte si tu veux pas qu'on entre !

— Elle ferme pas, gros crétin, c'est toi qui a cassé mon loquet en enfonçant ma porte l'autre jour, j'te rappelle !

— Désolé, qu'est-ce que tu veux, c'était l'empressement de te voir sans doute...

Shuuhei croisa les bras derrière sa tête en riant, et s'installa plus confortablement sur le lit, pas le moins du monde impressionné par l'agressivité matinale du roux.  
Il faut dire qu'il y était habitué ! Il venait régulièrement tirer Renji du lit, pour les réunions de vice-capitaines hebdomadaires, sans quoi ce dernier arrivait facilement en retard.  
D'ailleurs, le fait que son camarade soit parfaitement à l'heure au bureau tous les autres jours de la semaine, relevait du pur miracle aux yeux du brun.  
Les foudres du capitaine Kuchiki devaient être assez redoutables pour que son lieutenant ne risque pas de se les attirer.  
En tous cas, à propos de foudres, le vice-capitaine Hisagi, potentiel détenteur du titre de "pire réveille-matin du Seireitei" si celui-ci avait existé, était passé maître dans l'art de s'attirer celles de son ami.

Renji finit par se lever en râlant et disparut dans une petite pièce attenante. Il ne pouvait pas se rendormir, avec l'autre qui squattait son lit, et dans tous les cas l'officier de la 9e ne lui en aurait certainement pas laissé le loisir.

Il ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, lavé, habillé, parfaitement réveillé, et manifestement de meilleure humeur.

— Bon, tu croyais que je ne me lèverais pas ou quoi ? questionna Renji, avant de baisser les yeux sur son réveil et de les écarquiller. Hein, mais il est même pas 5 heures ! T'es pas bien, on n'était pas censés partir avant 6 heures !

— Hum, justement, il y a eu une petite modification de programme... lui répondit Shuuhei.  
Apparemment ça a recommencé comme hier... les flux d'énergie, tout ça... Du coup le commandant a été mis au courant, et il a décidé qu'on partirait plus tôt.

— Et pourquoi, de nous deux, c'est toi le premier au courant ?

— Faut croire que je suis celui sur lequel on peut le plus compter ! plaisanta le brun, avant de prendre un air plus sérieux devant le regard foudroyant de Renji. Non, c'est juste que mon capitaine ne dormait pas, il faisait des analyses avec le capitaine Kurotsuchi à la 12e, alors il a été le premier informé... c'est lui qui m'a mis au courant. Décidément, faut croire que personne ne dort la nuit, sauf nous ! Et puis de toute façon, toi, le temps que tu te réveilles et captes la nouvelle, j'aurais eu le temps de faire trois fois le tour du Seireitei en courant, ajouta le vice-capitaine avec un grand sourire malicieux.

— Tu fais vraiment tout pour t'en prendre une, ce matin !

— Oh, ça va, t'as qu'à avoir plus d'humour au réveil !

Shuuhei adorait taquiner son ami. Ce dernier était franchement trop susceptible, et le voir s'irriter au quart de tour n'avait pas de prix.

— Faut voir le réveil aussi... grogna Renji en nouant ses cheveux. Bon, je vais faire lever les autres du coup. On doit partir à quelle heure ?

— Dès qu'on est prêts. À toute, et prends pas tout ton temps, feignasse ! ajouta le lieutenant de la 9e division, en disparaissant aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé.

 _Il est fatiguant, cet imbécile !_ soupira Renji. _Et dire qu'on est censés se ressembler...  
_ S'il en croyait tout ce qu'on disait d'eux au Seireitei, ils étaient à quelques nuances près des doubles parfaits – constatation d'ailleurs qui les horrifiait aussi bien l'un que l'autre !  
 _Faudrait vraiment que je demande autour de moi si je suis aussi chiant...  
_ _Quoique, ça peut pas être à ce point, on me l'aurait dit sinon, non ? Le taichou, lui, me l'aurait dit quand même, si je le fatiguais..._

Le vice-capitaine aux mèches vermeilles attrapa son insigne et la noua à son bras. Il caressa du pouce le camélia gravé dans le bois, symbole de sa division. _"Raison, Noblesse, Pureté"_ La devise de la 6e division...  
Il était fier de porter la fleur sur son brassard. Après avoir vécu toute son enfance et ses jeunes années dans la misère et la barbarie, se battre pour des valeurs aux antipodes lui tenait à cœur.

Le lieutenant glissa son précieux Zabimaru à la ceinture, attrapa quelque chose à manger pour la route, et sortit réveiller ses camarades.

 **. . .**

 _ **Porte Ouest du Seireitei, 5h10**_

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, six hommes étaient devant le "Portail de la Voie Blanche", prêts au départ.

Kensei Muguruma, capitaine de la 9e division, vint les retrouver pour leur faire part des dernières informations en provenance du bureau de la 12e, et il tendit un étrange petit boîtier à son premier officier :

— Tiens, c'est un émetteur-récepteur, doté d'un capteur, il vous permettra de rester en contact avec la vice-capitaine Kurotsuchi, et d'analyser les particules spirituelles. Le capitaine Kurotsuchi vous rejoindra sur place dans quelques heures, le temps de préparer le matériel nécessaire à ses expériences. Bon courage !

— Merci capitaine, répondit Shuuhei avec un grand sourire, en prenant l'objet tendu.

En observant le visage affable du capitaine Muguruma, Renji eut une pensée pour son supérieur.  
 _C'est certainement pas le capitaine Kuchiki qui viendrait nous souhaiter bonne chance à 5 heures du matin !  
_ Certes, il savait que le chef de clan était loin d'ignorer ses hommes, mais il aurait parfois apprécié quelques encouragements ou marques d'attention...

Le lieutenant chassa le noble de ses pensées et observa un instant les deux shinigamis de la 9e division qui partaient avec eux. Une femme mince et un garçon aux cheveux très courts, qui à coup sûr devaient tout juste sortir de l'académie, au vu de leurs visages juvéniles et de l'excitation qui s'y peignait.

Pour une mission de cette envergure, la seule présence des deux officiers aurait été largement suffisante, mais Rikichi, jeune membre de la 6e division, avait insisté pour accompagner son vice-capitaine qu'il adorait.  
Et comme Renji ne savait pas résister à une demande faite avec un visage implorant, il avait accepté, comme toujours.  
Par la même occasion, le lieutenant en avait profité pour faire venir Aki, nouvelle recrue au comportement réservé. Il ne parvenait pas à nouer le dialogue avec le frêle jeune homme qui semblait fuir toute compagnie, alors il s'était dit que passer un peu de temps avec lui en dehors des entraînements leur permettrait de tisser quelques liens.  
Quant à Shuuhei, se faire accompagner en mission faisait partie de ses habitudes : selon lui, emmener les hommes sur le terrain était la meilleure forme d'apprentissage possible.

Le lieutenant brun salua son capitaine et fit un signe à Jidanbô. L'imposant gardien souleva la porte massive, tandis que la petite troupe s'engouffrait dans le Rukongai sous l'aube naissante.

. . .

Le jour était levé quand ils arrivèrent au sommet d'une petite colline. Sous leurs yeux, l'horizon s'étendait sur plusieurs kilomètres.  
Shuuhei scruta un instant l'écran de l'émetteur avant d'annoncer :

— Bienvenue dans le district 35, les gars !

— Tu m'étonnes qu'il ne soit pas habité !  
Renji émit un petit sifflement surpris devant le paysage. Il se serait presque cru dans son propre monde intérieur.  
Une forêt, le district 35 était une immense forêt qui s'étalait à perte de vue.

Le brun déplia l'antenne du boîtier et enclencha un bouton.  
Une voix fluette et féminine se fit entendre presque aussitôt.

— _Ici Nemu Kurotsuchi, vice-capitaine de la 12e division, êtes-vous sur place ?_

— Affirmatif, répondit Shuuhei. Cependant le terrain n'est pas vraiment dégagé, et l'émetteur ne capte pas d'anomalie particulière dans l'atmosphère.

— _Je vous prie d'attendre un instant, vice-capitaine Hisagi. Je vais vous transmettre les coordonnées du dernier afflux d'énergie relevé par Mayuri-sama._

— Merci !

Un délicat " _clic"_ termina la conversation, coupant presque la parole à l'officier.

— Eh ben, toujours aussi bavarde Nemu-san... marmonna-t-il.

— Certaines femmes résisteraient-elles encore à ton charme légendaire ? railla son ami, tandis que la jeune femme du groupe rosissait légèrement à ces mots.

Shuuhei allait répliquer, quand il fut interrompu par plusieurs symboles qui firent leur apparition sur son écran, indiquant la direction à suivre.

— Tiens, ouvre donc la route, ordonna-t-il à Renji en lui tendant l'appareil. Ça t'occupera...

. . .

Le bois étant très dense, y progresser n'était pas chose aisée, aussi cheminaient-ils en file indienne derrière le roux.

— On y est ! indiqua Renji en stoppant soudainement, à l'orée d'une petite clairière verdoyante.

Rikichi suivait de près son vice-capitaine et il se cogna presque dans son dos. Distrait comme il l'était, il ne l'avait pas vu s'arrêter. Il rougit de cette proximité, et fit mine d'observer autour de lui pour se donner une contenance.  
Shuuhei mit ses mains sur ses hanches en fronçant les sourcils, étonné de ne sentir aucune perturbation d'énergie.

— Bon, on n'a plus qu'à trouver l'anomalie, déclara-t-il. Si on est bien au bon endroit... En tous cas, ya pas un hollow à l'horizon !

— J'ai pas l'impression non plus qu'il y ait grand chose d'autre, ici... commenta l'officier à la queue de cheval. Il commençait à remettre en doute ses propres capacités d'orientation, quand un ressenti étrange perturba son attention.

— Hé, tu vas où ? questionna le brun en voyant Renji se renfoncer dans les fourrés.

— Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose par là, s'expliqua le roux.

Il fit quelques mètres avant de tomber sur un gigantesque torii.  
Le portail, sans doute vieux de plusieurs décennies, au vu de la peinture écaillée et du bois rongé par le temps, se dressait au milieu des arbres qui le dissimulaient presque.  
Le lieutenant de la 6e division s'avança doucement, comme fasciné par l'édifice, d'où se dégageait une aura insolite et envoûtante.  
Le halo d'énergie lui semblait familier et l'intriguait.

— Aki, murmura-t-il en tendant le boîtier de métal au jeune homme qui lui avait emboîté le pas, tu veux bien te charger des mesures ?

— Bien sûr, vice-capitaine Abarai, répondit timidement l'adolescent.  
Il s'agenouilla devant lui et installa soigneusement l'émetteur au sol.

L'énergie était si faible... Le lieutenant approcha sa main d'un des poteaux. Une douce chaleur ondoyait et vint lui chatouiller les doigts.

— Renji, tu fais quoi ? s'étonna Shuuhei, qui l'avait suivi, tout en restant un peu en retrait avec les autres. C'est un vieux portail, c'est tout !

Soudain, l'énergie s'amplifia. Le vice-capitaine aux cheveux carminés sentit une brûlure au bout de ses phalanges, il retira vivement sa main.

— ELOIGNEZ-VOUS ! s'écria Renji, dans un éclair de lucidité.

Il enserra le torse d'Aki de ses bras puissants et le tira violemment en arrière, tandis qu'un éclair blanc les aveuglait.  
La brutale conflagration d'énergie qui suivit coucha les deux hommes à terre.

Le silence régnait quand Renji reprit ses esprits, quelques instants plus tard. Il se leva, tremblant sur ses jambes, et chercha du regard ses camarades.  
 _Aki ?_  
Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, il voyait un peu flou.  
 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
_ La première chose qu'il vit fut la silhouette vacillante de son meilleur ami, qui se tenait debout, à quelques pas derrière, les yeux hagards.

— Shuuhei, ça va ? demanda Renji d'un ton inquiet, en s'approchant.

Son ami ne répondit pas. Il tomba d'un coup à genoux.  
Le roux se précipita et attrapa les épaules du lieutenant pour l'empêcher de basculer en avant.  
Il remarqua des filets de sang qui commençaient à couler du nez et des oreilles du brun, apparemment inconscient, et il prit peur.

— Shu', répond-moi ! hurla Renji en secouant le corps flasque.  
REVEILLE-TOI SHU' ! SHUUHEEEEI !

. . .

* * *

 **Désolée, je vous laisse sur cette note tragique! *sourire sadique* Mais promis, la suite ne tardera pas (pas trop...) !  
Vous avez le droit de me laisser des reviews dans lesquelles vous me maudissez sur dix générations! Enfin, malédiction ou pas, cela me fera quand même trop plaisir de les lire ;) **  
**J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, et je vous dit à bientôt!**

 **PS: N'imitez pas ce gros malin de Renji (même si c'est votre idole) : on ne secoue jamais un blessé, surtout s'il souffre d'une hémorragie crânienne :D**

 **Antarésia SectumSempra**


	4. Désolation, Tentation

**OMG ! I'm back !**

 **Après plus d'un mois! Et en plus je vous avais promis de publier vite la suite!  
Je m'excuse... Comme dirait M. Preskovic : "jé vous présente toutes mé confuses" !**

 **Ce n'est pas faute d'inspiration, j'ai commencé ce chapitre dès la publication du dernier, mais il fut très long à écrire! Vraiment xD**  
 **Et j'ai été terriblement occupée, alors ça ne m'a pas laissé beaucoup de temps pour l'écriture^^**  
 **Pour me faire pardonner, je vous laisse avec ce long chapitre, qui en contient au moins l'équivalent de deux xD (ça vous fera patienter pour la suite)**  
 **Enjoy!**

 **Je remercie toutes celles qui me suivent et qui me laissent des reviews! Ça me fait TROP plaisir, et c'est plus qu'encourageant pour écrire la suite !**

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Je veux bien partager Byakuya avec celles qui le veulent, mais pour Renji il va falloir vous montrer convaincantes...Hein, comment ça ils ne sont pas à moi? :D

* * *

Je m'incline bien bas devant **Soul004** , qui a corrigé ce chapitre à une vitesse remarquable, compte tenu de sa longueur !

* * *

Réponse à Kyomi: Hey! Tes reviews me font très plaisir ;)  
Hum, pour répondre à ta question, Byaren ou Renbya ? Personnellement, entre les deux mon coeur balance!  
J'ai parfois une préférence pour Renji en dominant, car Bya est vraiment trop mignon quand il se laisse faire, et puis c'est toujours lui qui commande, alors ça ne lui fait pas de mal de changer de rôle :D  
Mais je suis d'accord avec toi, Byakuya dans un rôle dominateur et possessif, ça lui va tellement bien !  
Ça me fait rire que tu mentionnes "Epouse-moi c'est un ordre", car je l'ai lue il n'y a pas très longtemps et je me suis bien amusée! Par contre Byakuya a carrément des tendances SM là (soit dit en passant, je trouve que c'est une personnalité qui le rend très - vraiment très - sexy^^). Mais ma fic n'est pas du même style, donc navrée de te décevoir, tu ne verras probablement pas tout à fait le même Byakuya :p  
Bref, je n'ai pas vraiment répondu à ta question, mais je n'ai pas envie de préciser plus, ça gâcherait la surprise, non? ... il y aura peut-être des deux, qui sait?  
Si j'ai d'autres projets dans ce genre? Hé bien je dois déjà terminer cette fic, car elle sera je pense encore longue! Après, je ferai peut-être une suite si je suis inspirée ;)  
Je projette d'écrire un petit OS sur Shuuhei et Rangiku pour ma petite sœur, mais voilà du coup je change de couple^^  
Et sinon, j'écrirais bien un autre OS avec un Byakuya adepte du SM et du bondage, que j'appellerai 50 nuances d'un Kuchiki..Heu bref, c'était une blague (quoique?) je m'égare :D  
A bientôt!

Réponse à ByaRenForeeeever: Rien que pour ton pseudo, tu mérites un cookie! *Tiens!* Par contre, j'ai dû recompter trois fois le nombre de "e" qu'il y a dans le "Forever", histoire de bien l'orthographier xD  
Haha comme je te comprends, c'est précisément parce que je ne trouvais plus de nouvelles fics que j'ai voulu écrire la mienne^^ Si je dois être ton sauveur, il va falloir que je me montre à la hauteur :D Contente déjà que mon début te plaise!  
T'inquiète pas pour Bya, il se promène déjà avec un sabre rose (ouais bon..ok mauve...mais le rendu est le même!) et entouré de pétales de fleurs, je ne vais pas le faire romantique pleurnichard en plus, il a pas besoin de ça xD  
Ah...les cheveux de Renji, inépuisable sujet de contemplation...Tout le monde les adore, je crois :D  
A la prochaine :D !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

 **Désolation, Tentation**

* * *

 _ **Quartiers de la 12e division.**_

Nemu trottinait dans les dédales du Bureau de Développement Technique.  
Sa longue natte dansait dans son dos, au rythme du claquement de ses sandales sur le carrelage des couloirs, et son parcours s'entrecoupait de brefs arrêts dans toutes les pièces situées sur son chemin.  
La jeune femme termina finalement sa course dans l'immense salle qui servait de débarras et de « laboratoire d'appoint » à son capitaine.  
Mayuri Kurotsuchi y entreposait toutes sortes d'appareils, plus imposants et farfelus les uns que les autres, quand il n'avait pas la place de les mettre ailleurs.  
Et comme il s'était avéré absent partout où sa vice-capitaine l'avait cherché, il ne pouvait qu'être ici !

— Mayuri-sama, débuta la vice-capitaine en s'inclinant avec déférence. Je viens vous avertir, comme vous m'avez ordonné de le faire si quelque chose survenait. Il se trouve que l'anomalie a évolué, je pense qu'ils en ont trouvé la source ! Une forte libération d'énergie a eu lieu pendant un bref instant, et désormais il n'y a plus aucune fluctuation énergétique.

Une tête dotée d'une excentrique perruque bleue émergea d'un carton, sous la lumière pâle et clignotante d'un néon. Le capitaine de la 12e division dévoila ses dents jaunâtres dans un sourire ravi – mais néanmoins effrayant. Il avait terminé de faire ses paquets, et il lui tardait de se mettre en route et d'en apprendre plus sur l'énergie inconnue qu'il avait découverte, maintenant que la mission des éclaireurs était, semblait-il, terminée.

— Bien, ces hommes ne sont donc pas aussi incompétents que je le pensais, s'ils ont trouvé aussi vite... As-tu eu leur rapport ?

— Non, Mayuri-sama, je suis venue vous avertir dès que j'ai vu le signal se modifier sur l'écran de contrôle.

— Petite idiote, lâcha le capitaine d'une voix grinçante. Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé exactement. Prends contact avec eux ! Je veux un rapport complet de la situation et toutes les données qu'ils ont pu relever !

— Bien, Mayuri-sama, répondit Nemu en souriant, imperméable aux reproches.

Elle commença à pianoter sur le clavier de l'émetteur qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, et tourna les talons pour reprendre docilement son poste dans la grande salle de contrôle.

— Reste ici, Nemu, ordonna son supérieur. Je veux entendre.

. . .

 **District 35, Rukongai Ouest.**

 _Shuuhei, merde ! Me fais pas ça !  
_ Renji était totalement perdu, il se sentait impuissant.  
À peine une minute s'était écoulée depuis la conflagration d'énergie, pourtant il lui semblait que son ami était au sol depuis longtemps, bien trop longtemps, et que chaque seconde qui passait l'affaiblissait un peu plus.

Il avait allongé Shuuhei par terre, et desserré son obi pour lui permettre de mieux respirer, mais désormais il ne savait plus quoi faire, et la panique commençait à le gagner.  
Le brun ne réagissait pas, ne bougeait pas...Son visage était pâle, sa respiration devenait rapide et sifflante, et les minces filets de sangs continuaient de couler, venant rougir le col de son uniforme.  
 _Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?  
_ Accroupi aux côtés de Shuuhei, Renji essaya de se calmer.  
 _Putain, Renji, réfléchis...RÉFLÉCHIS !_

Les soins, ce n'était pas son truc... Il avait fait ses classes à la 11e division, et là-bas on apprenait à taper, pas à soigner.  
Il connaissait bien une ou deux invocations de kidô pour les blessures légères reçues au combat – la base que tout combattant se devait d'apprendre –, mais il doutait sérieusement de leur efficacité dans le cas actuel. De plus, utiliser la nécromancie faisait en général de lui un vrai danger public, aussi préférait-il ne pas risquer d'aggraver le cas de son ami.  
Il ne s'était jamais sérieusement entraîné pour ces sorts, aussi. D'ordinaire, lors des missions jugées « à risque », il y avait toujours la présence d'au moins un membre de la 4e...  
 _La quatrième ! Bien sûr, Rikichi !  
_ L'adolescent y avait passé plusieurs mois avant de rejoindre la 6e. Lui, au moins, devrait savoir quoi faire !

Cette considération ramena Renji à la réalité. Dans la précipitation du moment, il ne s'était soucié que de son ami, et il leva brusquement la tête pour chercher du regard ses autres coéquipiers.  
Debout à l'écart, bouche bée, le regard affolé, les subordonnés de Shuuhei semblaient indemnes.  
 _La vague d'énergie n'a pas dû les atteindre,_ pensa Renji.  
Et de fait, ils étaient à l'arrière, fermant la marche, quand l'explosion avait eu lieu

L'ancien membre de la division médicale était agenouillé au sol, à quelques pas de lui, immobile.

— Rikichi ? s'inquiéta Renji.

L'interpellé leva vers lui des yeux remplis de larmes, et le cœur du lieutenant manqua un battement quand il remarqua le corps étendu d'Aki, inerte, devant le petit shinigami.

— Hé, vous ! Venez-là, surveillez sa respiration ! ordonna Renji aux jeunes recrues de la 9e division, pour les sortir de leur état de choc.

Les shinigamis s'empressèrent d'obéir et de le rejoindre. _  
_Puis le vice-capitaine bondit auprès des deux hommes de sa propre division.

— Rikichi, ça va ? demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent.

Il fut soulagé de le voir hocher la tête malgré ses sanglots.

— Je suis venu dès que je l'ai vu se faire projeter au sol... reniflait Rikichi. Je ne comprends pas... C'est arrivé d'un coup... Je n'ai rien senti...

Renji posa sa main sur la poitrine d'Aki, et approcha sa joue de son visage, dans l'espoir de sentir même un faible souffle s'échapper de sa bouche.

— C'est trop tard, continuait Rikichi en pleurant. Il ne respire plus...Je n'ai rien pu faire...

Glacé d'horreur, le lieutenant fut contraint de constater que la poitrine d'Aki ne se soulevait pas. Aucune éraflure, aucune trace de sang ne souillait sa peau, et pourtant toute pression spirituelle semblait avoir quitté la frêle enveloppe corporelle.

— Rikichi, s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin que tu t'occupes du lieutenant Hisagi, je compte sur toi, demanda-t-il doucement. Je me charge d'Aki.

Resté seul auprès du corps sans vie, Renji baissa la tête et ferma les yeux un instant, peinant à accepter la dure réalité qui s'imposait à lui.  
 _Aki...non...  
_ Il posa sa main sur la joue du garçon, qui semblait endormi.  
 _Non, je n'y crois pas. Ce n'est pas possible...  
_ Il n'était encore qu'un enfant, il ne pouvait pas s'en aller comme ça !

Cependant, l'heure n'était pas aux états d'âme, et le vice-capitaine releva la tête.  
Il était responsable des jeunes shinigamis, et son meilleur ami s'approchait inexorablement des frontières de la mort : il se devait de prendre rapidement une décision.  
Il commença par ôter son kosode et le plaça délicatement sur l'adolescent, dérobant ainsi à ses camarades une vue qui pouvait les choquer, avant de rejoindre ces derniers aux côtés de Shuuhei.

Rikichi s'était calmé, concentré sur sa tâche difficile. Ses petites paumes sur la poitrine du lieutenant blessé, les sourcils froncés par l'effort, il luttait pour stabiliser l'énergie spirituelle de l'officier. Mais peine perdue, telle une insaisissable fumée, il la sentait petit à petit filer entre ses doigts.

— Je ne peux pas maintenir son état ! Il lui faut des soins plus conséquents !

Sans céder à la panique qui menaçait de le reprendre, Renji tenta d'explorer le plus vite possible les solutions qui s'offraient à eux.  
Le district 35 n'était pas très éloigné du Seireitei, ils n'avaient marché qu'une petite heure pour y arriver. Aussi, rentrer en shunpo aurait pris peu de temps.  
Shuuhei était certes musclé, mais moins lourd que lui, et d'une carrure plus fine, donc il pourrait assurément le porter sur une certaine distance.  
Malheureusement, en shunpo, il était improbable que les autres réussissent à le suivre, et il était hors de question qu'il les abandonne derrière, laissés à leur propre sort – et possiblement toujours en danger – pendant plusieurs heures.  
La situation était rageante...

 _Si seulement je pouvais contacter quelqu'un...Si on avait rien qu'une radio..._ se lamentait Renji, avant de se frapper tout d'un coup le front de la main.  
 _UNE RADIO ! Mais bien sûr ! Que je suis con... !  
_ Il balaya rapidement le terrain du regard, en vain.  
 _Bordel, mais où il est ce truc ?_

— Bon, vous deux (1), j'ai besoin de votre aide, interpella-t-il les jeunes de la 9e division. On doit retrouver l'émetteur !

Mais le souffle de l'explosion avait dû projeter au loin le petit appareil, puisqu'il restait introuvable malgré la recherche assidue des trois shinigamis, et Renji commençait à désespérer.  
 _C'est pas possible ça ! Pour une fois qu'il crée un machin simple, utile, qui ne nous explose pas à la figure, et qui ne serve pas ses intentions psychopathes, nous on le perd !..._

Il donna un coup de pied rageur dans un buisson, et comme par miracle un grésillement s'y fit entendre, suivi de plusieurs « _Bip »_ répétés et stridents.  
Le roux écarquilla les yeux, complètement incrédule, et plongea le bras dans le fourré pour en sortir l'appareil.

— Oui, ici le vice-capitaine Abarai, répondit-il aussitôt.

— _Ici Nemu Kurotsuchi..._

Il fallut peu de temps à Renji pour exposer la situation, peu de temps à Nemu pour prendre des mesures au Seireitei, et peu de temps à Mayuri pour blâmer les shinigamis de leur « incroyable nullité sur le terrain ».  
Après avoir confié l'émetteur à Rikichi, Renji passa ses bras sous les aisselles de Shuuhei et serra fortement son ami, plaquant son torse contre le sien.  
Il le releva tant bien que mal en grimaçant : il avait en effet quelque peu surestimé sa force, car le brun, inconscient,était plus lourd que prévu.  
Néanmoins il parvint à le caler contre lui, et après un bref signe de tête à ses camarades en guise d'encouragement, il donna une forte impulsion du pied sur le sol et disparut dans un shunpo.

 **. . .**

 _ **Hôpital, Quartiers de la quatrième division.**_

Dans le couloir des locaux médicaux, Renji broyait du noir.

Shuuhei dans ses bras, il était rentré au Seireitei aussi vite que possible, il y avait de cela près d'une heure. Le capitaine Unohana, avertie par Nemu, les attendait et s'était immédiatement occupée de l'officier blessé, tandis qu'une équipe médicale partait dans le Rukongai avec le capitaine Kurotsuchi.

Et depuis, les yeux fixés dans le vague, Renji patientait, assis sur une chaise, devant la porte de la salle d'opération.  
La vice-capitaine Isane ne lui avait pas caché la gravité de l'état de Shuuhei : il souffrait de multiples hémorragies internes, dues à la décharge d'énergie reçue, et les dégâts sur ses organes vitaux pourraient être irrémédiables.

Vint finalement le moment où le capitaine de la 4e division sortit de la pièce.  
Elle sourit au lieutenant, qui levait vers elle un regard interrogateur et anxieux.

— Je ne peux pas prédire le moment exact où il se réveillera, mais il est hors de danger, le rassura-t-elle. Vous l'avez sauvé en l'amenant aussi vite. À quelques minutes près, je ne répondais plus de sa vie... Désormais, tout risque est écarté, mais je vais le veiller personnellement. Il devrait être sur pied dans une petite semaine !

— Est-ce que je peux le voir ?

— Actuellement il est en chambre stérile, je préférerais donc qu'il ne reçoive pas de visite, répondit la soigneuse, résistant au regard désarmant du roux, dont les grands yeux sombres étaient levés vers elle en une muette supplique... Mais vous pourrez le voir dès demain ! ajouta-t-elle, connaissant le lien très fort qui unissait les deux hommes.

— Merci, souffla Renji en se levant.

— Attendez, Abarai-san. Restez, je voudrais vous examiner.

— Je vous remercie, capitaine Unohana, mais je vais très bien, répliqua-t-il d'un ton las. Je ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire...

Il tourna les talons et commença à s'éloigner.  
Le capitaine aux longs cheveux de jais fronça les sourcils.

— Vice-capitaine Abarai, je vais vous examiner ! insista-t-elle, d'une voix plus autoritaire.

Le changement de ton fit frissonner le roux, qui s'arrêta immédiatement, et quelques minutes plus tard il se retrouvait assis sur un lit d'hôpital.  
Il enleva docilement son haut à la demande de la guérisseuse. Puis elle approcha ses mains de son torse, afin de contrôler son niveau d'énergie spirituelle et rechercher d'éventuelles blessures.  
L'esprit du vice-capitaine s'apaisait un peu au contact des mains douces qui l'auscultaient, et la tension qui l'avait habité tout au long de l'opération de son ami commençait à s'évanouir.  
Cependant, il lui fallut peu de temps pour se remettre à ressasser les événements de la matinée.  
 _Une simple anomalie dans l'atmosphère qu'on devait trouver ! Avec trois hollows minables...Mon cul, oui !  
_ Il eut un serrement de cœur en pensant à son ami toujours inconscient dans l'une des chambres voisines. Certes il était presque tiré d'affaire, mais s'il y était resté...  
Un violent frisson le traversa. Renji préférait ne pas y penser, l'idée lui était insupportable.  
Et Aki... _Mon dieu, Aki..._ Il revit le frêle jeune homme étendu au sol, et une indicible tristesse l'envahit.  
Et puis, cette impression qu'il avait eue devant le portail le préoccupait toujours... L'étrange sensation qu'il avait ressentie le hantait. Il ne parvenait pas à trouver une explication à ce qui s'était passé.  
 _Bordel, mais c'était quoi ce truc à la fin ? C'était si...apaisant. Comment ça a pu devenir si froid et meurtrier d'un coup ? Est-ce que c'est de ma faute ? Parce que je l'ai touché ?_

— Vous vous sentez bien ?

Il pensa au rapport qu'il devrait faire ensuite à son capitaine, comme à chaque retour de mission.

 _« Ohayo taichou, vous allez bien ? Comment, la mission ? Ah...euh... c'est un parfait échec... »  
_ _Il va être furieux..._

Mais c'était moins le fait de se faire réprimander par son capitaine que la crainte de le décevoir profondément qui le dérangeait.  
Il se sentait responsable, parce qu'il avait attiré ses camarades au cœur du danger, parce qu'il avait voulu s'approcher de cette énergie étrange qui n'avait pas intrigué les autres, mais surtout parce qu'un adolescent avait trouvé la mort lors d'une mission qu'il dirigeait...

— Abarai-san, est-ce que vous vous sentez bien ? réitéra patiemment Retsu Unohana, ramenant son patient à la réalité.

— Oui, très bien, répondit-il, pressé d'en finir.

Renji n'avait qu'une envie : qu'on le laisse tranquille, et il aurait dit n'importe quoi pour cela.  
De toute façon, bien que choqué par les derniers événements, il ne se sentait pas trop mal physiquement, aussi désirait-il quitter cet hôpital au plus vite.

— Vous avez shunpoté durant tout le trajet ? demanda le capitaine, qui n'en avait apparemment pas terminé avec lui.

— Oui.

 _Étrange..._ pensa-t-elle. _Il devrait être affaibli, pourtant son niveau d'énergie est encore très élevé. Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de lui faire de transfusion.  
_ Elle le scruta d'un air intrigué, et prit rapidement quelques notes sur un petit carnet.

— Si vous souffrez d'un quelconque symptôme dans les heures ou les jours à venir, il est impératif que vous veniez me voir, annonça-t-elle finalement en lui souriant.

Renji acquiesça mollement de la tête. La doctoresse sortit. Resté seul, il continua à ruminer ses idées noires en se rhabillant.  
 _Si je me sens bien ?  
_ Évidement que non, il n'allait pas bien... Une boule d'énergie monstrueuse leur avait explosé à la figure, son meilleur ami était dans le coma, et un de ses hommes avait perdu la vie...  
Tout ça par sa faute...

Il sentit un poids énorme peser sur ses épaules, et il prit sa tête dans ses mains en soupirant.

. . .

 _ **Sixième division.  
**_ _ **Après-midi.**_

 _Bon, je peux le faire!_ se répétait Renji, la main sur la poignée de la porte.  
Il se racla la gorge, souffla un coup, et entra dans le bureau.

— Ohayo taichou...

Byakuya leva le regard, et croisa celui de Renji, terne et attristé.

Il était au courant des faits : Rikichi venait de rentrer du Rukongai avec l'équipe du capitaine Kurotsuchi et lui avait fait un récit assez clair, bien qu'entrecoupé de larmes.  
Et si le noble n'avait rien laissé paraître de ses pensées, et avait épargné ses commentaires au jeune shinigami, l'annonce de la mort d'Aki l'avait ébranlé.

Il se doutait bien de l'impact qu'avait pu avoir cet événement, et la blessure du lieutenant Hisagi, sur son vice-capitaine...  
Il s'était donc attendu à le voir plutôt mal en point, mais cela n'empêcha pas le capitaine aux cheveux d'ébène d'être tout de même choqué par l'expression de son premier lieutenant.  
Une profonde détresse habitait les yeux ambrés du roux, habituellement si gais.

Renji semblait particulièrement à bout, et ce fut d'une voix morne qu'il continua :

— Je viens vous faire mon rapport de mission...

Son lieutenant souffrait, visiblement, et cela, Byakuya ne le supportait pas.  
Le regard malheureux de Renji lui perçait le cœur, mais il ne savait pas comment remédier à la tristesse de son lieutenant...  
Il décida simplement de ne pas lui faire revivre les événements de la matinée pour le moment.

— Rikichi m'a fait son rapport. Va te reposer, Renji, ordonna-t-il, j'entendrai le tien demain.

— Oui, taichou, murmura le vice-capitaine, obéissant, avant de prendre la direction de ses appartements.

 **. . .**

 _ **Première division, bureau du soutaichou.  
**_ _ **Début de soirée.**_

— Capitaine Kurotsuchi, n'avez-vous donc trouvé aucune donnée exploitable sur le terrain ? Il me faut des réponses ! Deux de nos vice-capitaines auraient pu y laisser la vie, cette affaire est grave !grognait Genryûsai Yamamoto, qui faisait les cent pas dans son bureau.

Le thé du capitaine de la première division refroidissait dans la petite tasse posée sur son bureau, preuve qu'il était préoccupé et que cette affaire était d'une très haute importance.

— Eh bien, comme je l'ai dit, cette énergie comporte les empreintes d'une pression spirituelle qui nous est totalement inconnue, répondit Mayuri, continuant l'exposé qu'il avait commencé quelques instants auparavant sur ses trouvailles dans le District 35. J'ai passé plusieurs heures à essayer de la décrypter, à la comparer avec toutes les données que nous possédons, sans résultat. Cependant je suis catégorique sur un point : elle n'est ni d'origine Shinigami, ni Arrancar ! La structure de l'énergie rappelle certes celle des Hollows, avec la même pression négative opposée à la nôtre, mais elle est bien plus complexe...

— Mais comment cela serait-il possible ? Une énergie spirituelle apparue du jour au lendemain au beau milieu du Rukongai, d'origine totalement inconnue ? reprit le soutaichou en trifouillant sa longue barbe blanche, visiblement perturbé.

Les trois autres capitaines présents à cette réunion n'avaient pas encore pipé mot, aussi étonnés que le général en chef du Gotei 13.

— Je me borne à exposer les faits dont je suis actuellement certain, se défendit le capitaine de la 12e division, peu accoutumé à se retrouver face à un problème qu'il ne résolvait pas dans l'heure, et déstabilisé par cette situation. Il est évident que je vais continuer mes recherches à ce sujet !

Le commandant n'insista pas.  
Qu'ils soient dans l'ignorance le contrariait beaucoup, mais il se doutait bien que Mayuri faisait son possible.  
Il cessa d'aller et venir, pour le plus grand soulagement de ses vis-à-vis, et s'assit à son large bureau.  
Saisissant sa tasse, il remua un instant le liquide clair avec sa petite cuillère, songeur, et la porta à sa bouche, avant de grimacer.  
 _Berk...il est tiède.  
_ Voilà qui n'améliorerait pas son humeur...

— Quoi qu'il en soit, s'inquiéta Kensei, se frottant le menton de la main d'un air interrogateur, cela n'explique pas le pourquoi de l'explosion...

— J'y venais, répondit Mayuri, agacé qu'on lui pose les questions avant même qu'il ne puisse évoquer le sujet. Je ne vois qu'une seule explication possible : la zone était piégée.

— COMMENT ? s'exclamèrent à la fois le capitaine de la 9e division et le soutaichou, s'étranglant à moitié avec son thé froid.

Retsu laissa échapper une petite exclamation de surprise, tandis que Byakuya, peu démonstratif comme à son ordinaire, ouvrit néanmoins grand les yeux de stupéfaction.

— La puissance concentrée dans la zone était vraiment remarquable, et son champ d'action très restreint. Je pense donc qu'elle avait pour fonction de faire le maximum de dégâts au niveau du portail, là où devait se situer la cible.

Il fallut quelques instants aux capitaines pour digérer l'information, puis l'incompréhension se peignit sur leurs visages.

— Mais enfin, qui en serait l'auteur, si cette énergie n'est pas d'origine Hollow ? demanda le commandant, une fois remis du choc initial. Nous n'avons pas d'autre ennemi déclaré actuellement ! C'est...totalement incohérent !

— Je ne comprends pas, s'étonna Kensei, comment auraient-ils pu avoir une « cible » précise ? Enfin, c'est impossible ! Nous aurions pu envoyer pratiquement n'importe qui là-bas ! Qui préparerait un piège aussi « puissant » dans le but de blesser quelques shinigamis au hasard ?

— C'est pourtant l'explication la plus plausible pour le moment ! reprit Mayuri, vexé qu'on accorde si peu de crédit à ses paroles. Néanmoins, je n'ai pas dit que cette attaque nous visait personnellement... Je compte retourner dans le Rukongai demain, pour pousser plus loin mes investigations mais d'après ce que j'ai pu constater sur place, je peux déjà affirmer qu'il suffisait d'une simple intrusion dans la zone, d'une minime variation énergétique, pour déclencher le piège.

La jolie capitaine de la 4e division appuya son collègue de la douzième :

— Quelles qu'en soient les explications, je pense que le capitaine Kurotsuchi a raison. Au vu des blessures subies par les shinigamis près du portail, le but de l'explosion ne pouvait qu'être de faire des dégâts meurtriers...

Un silence accompagna ses paroles, et le capitaine Muguruma se renfrogna. L'annonce de l'état de son vice-capitaine l'avait ébranlé, et il s'inquiétait sérieusement pour lui, malgré que Retsu ait essayé de le rassurer à l'hôpital.

— Comment va le vice-capitaine Hisagi ? s'enquit le capitaine-commandant.

— Son état est stationnaire, répondit la soigneuse. Il est hors de danger, même s'il est toujours sans connaissance. Je n'ai encore constaté aucune évolution depuis son opération, néanmoins j'ai tout lieu d'espérer son réveil d'ici quelques jours.

— Bien, et qu'en est-il des autres ?

— L'un des membres de l'équipe envoyée en mission, Aki, shinigami de la 6e division, qui se trouvait au cœur du foyer d'explosion est décédé. Les autres se trouvaient en dehors de la vague d'énergie, et l'effet du contrecoup est mineur : les trois jeunes accompagnants ont subi certaines perturbations énergétiques, mais leur état devrait se rééquilibrer au cours des semaines à venir, et je n'ai rien remarqué de notable concernant le vice-capitaine Abarai.

Byakuya, attentif aux échanges verbaux, mais qui avait gardé le silence jusque là, intervint.

— Que voulez-vous dire, capitaine Unohana ? demanda-t-il, surpris. D'après le rapport d'un de mes hommes, Renji était au plus près du portail lors de l'explosion.

— Cela me semble impossible ! lui répondit la femme médecin en souriant légèrement, incrédule. Le lieutenant Hisagi a presque perdu la vie avec le simple souffle énergétique, en étant à plusieurs mètres du portail ! D'après mes examens, sa force spirituelle élevée a fait barrière de manière innée lors de l'explosion et l'a en partie protégé, une chance que le jeune membre de votre division, plus faible, n'a pas eue... L'afflux brusque d'énergie l'a tué instantanément. Mais même un shinigami au reiryoku (2) tel que celui de votre vice-capitaine n'aurait pu s'en tirer sans aucune séquelle s'il avait été aussi près...

Sans laisser au capitaine de la 6e division le temps de répondre, le soutaichou décida de mettre fin à la réunion. Ils n'apprendraient apparemment rien de plus ce soir, et il se faisait tard.

— Capitaine Kurotsuchi, capitaine Unohana, je veux être tenu au courant du moindre détail que vous pouvez découvrir sur cette énergie. Il nous faut absolument déterminer s'il s'agit ou non d'une menace sérieuse ! Jusque-là, je tiens à ce que vous tous restiez discrets au sujet de cette histoire, aussi veuillez n'en informer que les autres capitaines ! Messieurs, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui.

Et après l'échange de quelques formules de politesse, les capitaines prirent congé.  
Retsu fut la dernière à quitter la salle. Byakuya ralentit son allure, attendant que la soigneuse le rattrape.

— Capitaine Unohana, murmura-t-il entre ses dents, je ne mets pas en doute la parole de Rikichi.

— Permettez-moi de rester sceptique, capitaine Kuchiki. À voir les perturbations qu'ont subies les jeunes soldats, pourtant en dehors du champs énergétique, il est déjà miraculeux que votre lieutenant soit indemne... À ce sujet, je vous avoue d'ailleurs être assez étonnée de sa résistance ! Néanmoins, continua-t-elle d'une voix légèrement plus inquiète, si ce qu'a dit Rikichi s'avérait vrai, il est impératif de surveiller l'état de votre vice-capitaine. Je ne sais pas quelles seraient les conséquences d'un tel impact sur son équilibre énergétique, mais il se pourrait qu'elles soient désastreuses.

. . .

 _ **Sixième division, appartements du vice-capitaine.**_

Depuis un certain temps, Renji, assis sur son lit, fixait le mur d'un air blasé.  
Il ne savait pas trop comment prendre le fait que son capitaine l'ait renvoyé chez lui.  
 _J'ai une aussi sale tête que ça ?  
_ En parlant de tête, il voyait des petites « mouches » voler devant ses yeux, aura visuelle annonciatrice chez lui de maux de tête imminents. Il souffrait de migraines assez violentes depuis l'adolescence, alors dire qu'il en connaissait bien les signes avant-coureurs était un euphémisme...  
Le lieutenant soupira. C'était bien le moment...

Il délaça le cordon qui retenait ses cheveux, et la toison écarlate lui retomba sur les épaules, le libérant d'une tension certaine.  
Tirer ses cheveux en arrière finissait toujours par aggraver ses maux de tête, et il aurait amplement préféré pouvoir les porter détachés la journée, mais les reproches fréquents de son capitaine sur sa chevelure l'en dissuadaient.  
 _Enfin, en ce moment, il aurait des choses bien plus graves à me reprocher..._

À force de retourner dans tous les sens dans sa tête les événements de la matinée, Renji ne savait plus quoi en penser. Que se serait-il passé s'il n'avait pas touché le portail ? Les autres avaient-ils senti l'aura autour ? Et Aki serait-il mort s'il n'avait pas été aussi près ?  
Une chose néanmoins lui paraissait certaine : Aki n'aurait pas dû mourir.  
Et c'était de sa faute, c'était lui qui avait demandé au petit shinigami de venir prendre des mesures auprès du portail.

Le cœur du lieutenant se serrait à ce souvenir. Il en était si triste qu'il lui semblait que ce sentiment lui dévorait l'âme.

Renji Abarai était un homme d'une trempe solide. Qui aurait deviné, en le voyant, la fragilité qu'il recelait au fond de lui ?  
La vie ne lui avait jamais fait de cadeau, mais le roux était quelqu'un de déterminé et fier : parti de rien, il était devenu un combattant valeureux, un officier sur lequel on pouvait compter, un vice-capitaine respecté et aimé de ses hommes.  
La mort, il l'avait bravée à plusieurs reprises, fonçant maintes fois tête baissée au devant du danger pour secourir ses camarades ou défendre sa division.  
Il n'en avait pas peur.  
C'est sans hésiter et sans trembler qu'il offrirait sa vie pour son devoir ou ses amis, s'il le fallait.  
Depuis qu'il avait quitté les bancs de l'académie, il avait vu mourir beaucoup d'hommes à ses côtés. La vie des shinigamis était ainsi faite... Ils étaient tous un jour ou l'autre confrontés à la mort d'un de leurs camarades, surtout au sein de la 11e division, et la plupart finissaient par s'y habituer et l'accepter, ou du moins, à s'y résigner.

Pas lui, pourtant.  
Si la vie avait fait du lieutenant un guerrier redoutable, son cœur était resté aussi sensible que celui d'un enfant. Et chaque perte dans son entourage lui causait une souffrance incommensurable.

Depuis que Renji avait été nommé vice-capitaine de la 6e division, il avait dirigé bon nombre de missions, assez dangereuses parfois.  
Mais jamais encore, il n'avait perdu d'homme sous ses ordres.  
Aki était le premier.  
Et il ne supportait pas cette réalité.

Le lieutenant se sentit soudain très fatigué.  
Recroquevillé sur son lit, le dos calé contre le mur et les genoux ramenés contre son torse, dans une position que jamais personne n'aurait imaginé voir adoptée par le vice-capitaine de la 6e division, Renji enfouit sa tête au creux de son coude, parmi ses mèches de cheveux éparses.

Une larme coula sur sa joue, et vint se noyer dans l'océan rouge.

. . .

Renji finit par s'endormir, d'un sommeil agité et entrecoupé de mauvais songes, où il voyait Shuuhei se tordre de douleur au sol, et Aki pointer sur lui un doigt accusateur.

Il se réveilla encore plus las que la veille et, après avoir éteint son réveil, il enfouit profondément sa tête dans son oreiller, espérant, dans la brume floue des pensées qui assaillent le dormeur au sortir de la nuit, que la journée de la veille n'avait été qu'un mauvais cauchemar...  
Il lui fallut néanmoins se lever, une fois ses idées un peu éclaircies, et c'est d'une démarche traînante et le regard endormi, qu'il se rendit à la capitainerie.

— Taichou... commença-t-il d'une voix hésitante, après avoir salué son supérieur.

Mais Byakuya le coupa immédiatement, voyant le trouble dans lequel était toujours son subordonné, pour mettre les choses au point :

— Renji, tu n'es nullement responsable de ce qui s'est passé hier plus, quoi que tu penses, quel que soit le résultat de cette mission, c'est à moi d'en décider de la réussite ou de l'échec. Maintenant, je t'écoute. _.._

Ces paroles rendirent à Renji un peu d'aplomb, et il commença son récit, n'omettant aucun détail  
Puis, après un signe de tête de son capitaine signifiant qu'il avait bien pris note des faits, il s'assit à son bureau, feuilletant les rapports du jour qu'il aurait à remplir.

D'ordinaire il ne rechignait pas trop devant le travail administratif.  
Il n'était pas excessivement doué pour ça, certes, ni très soigné, mais il s'appliquait au mieux à sa tâche, prenant son mal en patience.  
Aujourd'hui cependant, ce fut sans grande conviction qu'il prit sa plume et commença à remplir le premier dossier. Il peinait vraiment à se concentrer...  
Heureusement, il pourrait passer voir Shuuhei à l'hôpital dès midi et, pressé du coup d'en finir avec la matinée, cette idée lui donnait un semblant de motivation.  
Il termina laborieusement le rapport, laissant échapper un petit soupir, et y apposa sa signature, avant d'ouvrir le suivant :

« Nouvelles recrues du mois ». Comme s'il avait besoin de ça !  
 _C'est de ma faute s'il est mort...  
_ L'image d'Aki lui venait sans cesse à l'esprit, et malgré les paroles de son capitaine, il continuait de se répéter tel un leitmotiv qu'il était responsable.  
Il ne tourna même pas les pages et repoussa le tas de feuilles au bord de la table.  
 _Au suivant..._

« Planning d'entraînement au hadô de la semaine »  
 _Bien sûr... et je dois donner les cours aussi ?_

« Congés et remplacements du mois»  
 _Et moi, j'en ai des vacances ?_

« Nouvelles sur l'élevage des papillons de l'enfer. Sont-ils heureux dans votre division ? »  
 _Franchement, je m'en tape. C'est le jour des pires dossiers de l'année ou quoi ?_

« Réparation des sanitaires, enquête de satisfaction »  
…

Et la pile de feuilles non remplies continuait de grandir sur le coin du bureau de Renji...  
Les documents sous ses yeux, qui lui paraissaient bien insignifiants ce matin, lui filaient franchement la nausée...Au sens propre comme au sens figuré, puisqu'il se sentait vraiment barbouillé depuis son réveil.

« Sixième division, menus de la semaine à valider».  
Mauvaise idée. Franchement, ce n'était pas le moment de lui parler de nourriture !  
Il eut un léger haut-le-cœur, et envoya les feuilles rejoindre les autres dans un mouvement d'humeur.  
 _Sérieusement ? Je vais remplir ce genre de truc toute la matinée ?_

— Renji, cesse donc de gesticuler ! grogna Byakuya, interrompant le roux dans sa vaine tentative de trouver un rapport intéressant à remplir, consistant à éparpiller tous ses dossiers sur son plan de travail.

Il lui était impossible de se concentrer, avec un tel remue-ménage sur le bureau près du sien. _  
_

Mais le ton du noble capitaine n'était pas vraiment celui d'un reproche.  
Renji était toujours préoccupé, Byakuya le savait. Il ne connaissait que trop bien son vice-capitaine, depuis le temps qu'ils se côtoyaient...  
Il connaissait sa proximité avec ses hommes, et l'affection qu'il leur portait. C'était pourquoi il se doutait bien de ce qui perturbait le lieutenant, et le poussait à s'agiter pour tenter de chasser un tant soit peu ses tourments. Mais il ne savait pas vraiment comment aborder le sujet délicat...  
Alors, abruptement, il parla :

— Quiconque s'engage dans les 13 armées de la cour est prêt à offrir sa vie tous les jours pour protéger le Seireitei et la Soul Society. Aki n'était pas une exception. Mourir en mission est un noble sacrifice, et te lamenter sur son sort ne serait pas lui faire honneur.

Renji avait toujours le jeune shinigami en tête, comme l'avait deviné Byakuya, aussi ne se formalisa-t-il pas de l'entrée en matière directe de son capitaine.

— Oui, je le sais bien, taichou... Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! J'aurais tellement...voulu le sauver, émit tristement le lieutenant dans un soupir, en reposant sur sa table d'un geste las tous les papiers qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

— Je te l'ai dit, tu n'es en rien responsable de ce qui s'est passé. L'explosion se serait produite dans tous les cas, avec votre seule approche dans la zone, expliqua Byakuya, sans pour autant développer ses explications. Tu as agi au mieux pour protéger tes autres camarades, et tu as rempli ta mission, en trouvant ce pourquoi vous avez été envoyés. Malheureusement, ajouta le noble, la réussite d'une mission nécessite parfois de subir des pertes humaines... Et quelle qu'en soit l'issue, tu ne peux pas te permettre de faire triste figure : les hommes comptent sur toi, tu es leur vice-capitaine ! De toi dépendent leur attitude et leur mental.

— Pardonnez-moi, je vais me reprendre, répondit Renji, penaud, en baissant le nez. Merci, taichou.

Il savait que son capitaine avait raison, et il eut honte. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser abattre comme cela ! Il se cala au fond de sa chaise, prit une profonde inspiration, ouvrit un dossier au hasard et s'appliqua à s'y concentrer.  
Il se sentait un peu soulagé, et le travail se fit plus facile, mais cela n'empêcha pas quelques maux de tête de venir l'aiguillonner par à-coups.  
 _Encore ?  
_ Renji, agacé, se frotta les tempes et finit par fermer les yeux, goûtant quelques secondes à la suavité de l'obscurité derrière ses paupières fermées.  
Quelques secondes, quelques instants, puis quelques minutes...

— Renji, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, reprit Byakuya, avisant le teint très pâle de son subordonné.

— Je vais bien, répondit le lieutenant en rouvrant immédiatement les yeux.

— Vraiment ? Il me semble pourtant que tu vas t'endormir sur ton bureau d'une minute à l'autre, insista son capitaine d'un ton légèrement ironique.

— Non, taichou ! Je vous assure, je vais très bien ! se mit à rougir Renji – ce qui redonna par la même occasion un peu de couleur à ses joues – en se redressant sur sa chaise pour se donner un air plus sérieux.

Mais quelques minutes plus tard, avachi sur sa table, le roux piquait de nouveau du nez sur ses rapports.

Le noble capitaine fronça les sourcils, légèrement contrarié.  
 _Mais qu'il est têtu !_

— Vice-capitaine Abarai ! appela Byakuya en élevant la voix, faisant sursauter Renji par la même occasion. Vous allez cesser de soutenir des inepties et vous rendre immédiatement dans la salle de repos.

Devant le ton autoritaire, Renji n'osa pas protester et s'empressa de se lever, étonné que son capitaine l'exhorte à se reposer pendant ses heures de travail.

Il était vrai que dispenser son lieutenant de ses rapports n'était pas dans les habitudes de Byakuya, surtout deux jours d'affilée... mais tout de même, il aurait été déplorable que son subordonné bâcle son travail à cause de la fatigue, non ?  
Enfin, c'était l'explication dont il essayait de se convaincre...  
La vérité, c'est que la vision de son vice-capitaine mal en point et déprimé l'attristait.  
Alors, si dormir et oublier un instant la paperasse pouvait permettre à Renji de redevenir lui-même, Byakuya aurait peut-être même accepté de remplir ses rapports à sa place !  
Et puis, les paroles du capitaine Unohana au sujet de l'état du roux lui revenaient en tête et l'inquiétaient...

. . .

Une heure passa, puis deux...et l'heure du déjeuner arriva.  
Et Byakuya, qui avait pu se replonger dans ses dossiers une fois le calme revenu dans la pièce, daigna enfin poser sa plume. Il ferma sa bouteille d'encre, chassa avec distraction une de ses mèches noires qui lui chatouillait le nez, et rassembla ses dossiers en une pile parfaitement régulière au centre de la table.

Puis il se leva et, étonné de la tranquillité des lieux qui se prolongeait, malgré la présence supposée de son lieutenant dans les parages, il se rendit dans la petite salle attenante à leur bureau.  
 _Se pourrait-il donc que Renji dorme encore ? À l'heure du repas ?_

Un léger ronflement, semblable à un ronronnement, répondit à ses interrogations, tandis qu'il jetait un coup d'œil dans la pièce confortable réservée aux officiers, et aménagée par ses soins en bibliothèque - au plus grand dam de Renji d'ailleurs, qui ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse transformer une salle de détente en salle d'étude...

De la forme massive allongée sur le canapé montait le murmure d'un souffle régulier.  
Byakuya se rapprocha de son vice-capitaine, observant le puissant guerrier, désormais calme et apaisé, que Morphée avait réussi à dompter : la bouche entrouverte, un sourire fixé sur les lèvres, le lieutenant dormait comme un bienheureux.  
Il n'eut pas le cœur à le réveiller : si même son estomac n'avait pas réveillé Renji, c'était qu'il devait être épuisé !  
À la place, le capitaine se dirigea sans bruit vers le fond de la pièce pour fermer la fenêtre. Dehors, les hommes, enjoués, sortaient des bâtiments pour se rendre au réfectoire, et il ne voulait pas que leurs joyeuses exclamations vinssent troubler le repos de son subordonné.

En repassant devant le sofa pour sortir, il observa un instant son lieutenant à la pose légèrement – bien qu'innocemment – aguicheuse.  
Allongé sur le dos, une jambe pendue négligemment dans le vide, et un bras glissé dans son uniforme et enserrant son torse, il dévoilait sensuellement sa poitrine athlétique derrière les pans écartés de son kimono.  
Le lacet qui retenait normalement ses cheveux traînait par terre, et la toison rouge, emmêlée, recouvrait le cou du vice-capitaine et une partie de son visage.

 _Même quand il dort, il manque de tenue..._ soupira Byakuya.  
 _Mais il est beau._

Sans plus réfléchir, il attrapa une mèche de la chevelure pourpre qu'il aimait tant, pour l'enrouler autour de ses doigts. Puis, découvrant par la même occasion le cou de son lieutenant, il délaissa la mèche rougeoyante et s'agenouilla près de lui, captivé par la peau hâlée du bel assoupi.

Tout doucement, retenant sa respiration, il approcha ses doigts du cou zébré de noir.  
Une onde de chaleur descendit jusqu'à ses reins, et le noble retira vite sa main.

Il ne bougea pas pour autant, tiraillé entre son envie impérieuse de recommencer, et sa conscience d'être dans une situation hautement inconvenante.  
Penché au-dessus de Renji, songeur, il finit par envoyer valser sa conscience et reposa ses doigts sur l'encolure de son lieutenant. Il les laissa descendre petit à petit, et courir le long de la clavicule massive, faisant frissonner l'endormi.  
Grisé par le contact, attiré par les dessins d'encre noire qu'il voyait se profiler plus bas, il eut envie d'aller plus loin.  
Une étincelle de désir dans le regard, il effleura les pectoraux musclés.  
La peau était douce et chaude sous sa paume, et il s'attarda un instant sur le torse du jeune homme, qui se soulevait lentement au rythme de sa respiration.  
Byakuya n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir les tatouages de son lieutenant d'aussi près, et les traits sombres, à la fois marques sauvages et tracés raffinés, le fascinaient.  
Comme hypnotisé, il en suivit les contours d'un doigté léger et, voyant que la suite disparaissait sous l'uniforme, il glissa délicatement sa main sous les plis du tissu.

Mais ce fut le geste de trop : le tatoué grogna dans son sommeil, dérangé par les caresses inopportunes.  
Il se retourna sur le canapé et blottit sa tête dans les coussins, tournant le dos à son capitaine.

Byakuya sursauta presque en voyant son lieutenant s'agiter, et il reprit conscience de la situation. Il se leva brusquement et quitta aussitôt la pièce dans un shunpo précipité, choqué et en colère contre lui-même.  
 _Comment cela a-t-il pu se produire ?  
_ Ses gestes et ses pensées avaient dépassé sa raison, et cela il ne le supportait pas.

Il y avait quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre...  
Depuis quelques temps, il réagissait bizarrement.  
Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu changer ?

* * *

(1) Un jour Renji apprendra leurs prénoms, un jour !

(2) Reiryoku : énergie spirituelle, plus ou moins élevée, propre à chacun; Reiatsu : pression spirituelle puisée dans le reiryoku.  
Oui, je sais que vous le savez déjà, mais c'est juste au cas où :D

* * *

 **Je m'excuse d'avance, le prochain chapitre ne va pas arriver très vite!  
J'ai pas mal de choses à organiser dans le mois qui vient, alors j'ai peur de ne pas avoir beaucoup de temps à consacrer à l'écriture!**

 **Mais ça me laissera le temps de bien le préparer, et de continuer à réfléchir un peu sur mon scénario :D  
Pour l'occasion, PETIT SONDAGE : Est-ce qu'il y a un personnage particulier qu'il vous ferait plaisir de voir apparaître dans la fic? Histoire de voir ce que je peux faire pour^^**

 **A la prochaine ! I'LL BE BACK !**

 **Antarésia**


	5. Jour de vent, jour de tourment

**Helloooo!**

 **Bon, je vais arrêter de m'excuser pour mon rythme de publication complètement aléatoire, sinon on n'a pas fini, vous allez y avoir droit à chaque chapitre XD  
Désolée, c'est vrai que j'ai pas mal de travail, et pour couronner le tout je suis certainement la personne qui écrit le plus lentement au monde, alors ma fic n'avance pas aussi vite que je le voudrais :D**

 **Mais bon, en attendant je suis bien contente de publier un nouveau chapitre, cela me manquait !**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews, vous êtes géniaux! (Et j'vous aime!)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Je fais une levée de fonds pour racheter ses personnages à Tite Kubo, qui veut participer? (Promis, promis, après on partage :D )

* * *

Arigatō gozaimasu, **Soul004** , pour ta correction assidue, comme toujours ;)

* * *

Réponse à Kyomi: Je suis bien contente que mon dernier chapitre t'ait plu! Merci pour tes commentaires enthousiastes :) Oui je sais, Renji a pris un peu cher, j'espère qu'il voudra bien me pardonner xD T'inquiète pas pour lui, je ne compte pas non plus le martyriser :D  
Non, Byakuya n'est pas au courant pour ses migraines; il faut dire que Renji n'est pas vraiment du style à raconter ce genre de truc, ça le ferait passer un peu pour un "faible", et ça il n'aime pas ^^ Une maladie? Peut-être oui...  
Nooooon mais je plaisantais vraiment avec cet OS, je crois que je n'assumerais pas d'écrire et de publier un truc pareil (même si, accessoirement, je trouvais le titre marrant hahaha). Puis je sais pas si je pourrais écrire ça sérieusement, je crois que ça me ferait trop rigoler. Bref...un jour...peut-être...qui sait...ou pas!  
Mais moi aussi, j'aime voir Zabimaru ! :D Hum, alors pour Grimmjow, oui tu vas le voir, mais pas tout de suite, il faudra être un peu patiente :)  
Désolée pour Rukia, elle sera sûrement là quand même haha. Je ne l'apprécie pas trop non plus, mais je vais la rendre un peu moins énervante que d'habitude xD

Réponse à ByaRenForeeeever: (Les quatre "e" sont là, ouf tout va bien XD) Ne me remercie pas de te répondre, c'est normal et je le fais avec grand plaisir! C'est moi qui te remercie pour tes reviews, c'est très encourageant! :) Haha ça va, même rose le Zanpakuto de Byakuya ne me dérange pas trop^^ Il est loin d'avoir un caractère efféminé, alors ça passe :D (Bon sauf si on en fait un pleurnichard fleur bleue^^ ) Mais après, je ne suis pas la personne la plus objective du monde, je trouve toujours que Bya-chan a la classe xD  
Comme j'ai dit à Kyomi, c'est pas demain la veille que vous verrez cet OS haha. Enfin, faut jamais dire jamais, hein ^^

Réponse à Hakuteiken: Hey, merci pour ta review! Je suis contente que tu apprécies ma fic, et j'espère que la suite te plaira! :) Puisque tu voulais voir Byakuya spécialement, tu vas être contente du chapitre ;) Sinon, je peux pas te promettre que l'action se déroulera exactement comme tu le souhaites (et puis si je te le dis, il n'y aura plus de suspens non plus haha), mais tu verras peut-être quelque chose du style ;) A bientôt, au plaisir d'avoir de nouveau tes commentaires! :)

Réponse à Yuki: Hello! Merci pour ton message :) Alors, je suis vraiment désolée, mais mon histoire se situe dans la continuité de l'animé, donc je considère Gin comme mort (je sais, c'est trop triste... :/ J'adore le voir dans les fics, mais je ne compte pas le faire apparaître dans la mienne^^).  
Par contre tu verras bientôt Kira! :D

Réponse à Aramatu: Tiens, mon fan number one ! (Mais pour de vrai, t'en es sûr? :p) Alalala si tu savais comme ta review a embrasé mon coeur et mon être... Bon, trêve de bêtise! xD Je suis vraiment très contente que tu sois venu faire un tour sur ma fic, et surtout qu'elle te plaise ! Deviendras-tu un vrai amateur de yaoi? ;) Merci de tes compliments, je suis très touchée, réellement :) J'en profite pour te féliciter officiellement de ton arrivée sur le site, en espérant que tu t'y éclateras autant que moi ! Tu le sais bien que, moi aussi, je suis fan de toi ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

 **"** **Jour de vent, jour de tourment** **"**

* * *

 _Sometimes I feel_  
 _I've got to run away_  
 _I've got to get away_  
 _From the pain that you drive into the heart of me  
_ _[...]  
I've lost my light  
_ _For I toss and turn  
_ _I can't sleep at night *_

* * *

C'est avec légère roseur sur les joues que Byakuya Kuchiki se retrouva dehors, seul fort heureusement, devant la capitainerie.  
 _Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?_ se demanda-t-il, abasourdi.  
Prenant conscience de la situation inconcevable dans laquelle il aurait pu se mettre, il pâlit soudainement.  
 _Quelle inconscience ! Et si quelqu'un m'avait surpris ?  
_ En effet, si l'un des hommes de la 6e division était passé quelques instants auparavant, surprenant le noble capitaine penché sur son premier lieutenant, quelles en auraient été les conséquences? Byakuya n'osait même pas imaginer les retombées que pourrait avoir une telle histoire sur sa réputation...  
Lui-même, le seigneur Kuchiki, être la proie des ragots de bas-étage de sa propre division ?  
L'idée le répugna au point de lui donner presque la nausée, et il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, serrant les dents d'exaspération, tâchant de s'ôter cette perspective de la tête.

Il était aussi irrité de n'avoir pas su se contrôler que de s'être retrouvé dans une situation qui aurait pu lui porter gravement préjudice. _  
_Le pire étant qu'il n'arrivait pas à regretter réellement ces brefs instants de contact avec son vice-capitaine...  
Il revoyait le visage endormi de Renji, sa bouche entrouverte sur un souffle régulier, les longs cheveux carmins sauvagement emmêlés dans son cou, la peau de ton torse en partie dénudée...et y repenser contribua à recolorer de nouveau ses joues.

Une bourrasque légère, mais néanmoins fraîche, s'engouffrant sous son kimono pour venir lui mordre désagréablement la peau, se chargea de refroidir ses ardeurs et de le ramener à la réalité.  
 _Je n'ai absolument pas le temps pour de telles futilités !_ se reprit-il vivement en fronçant les sourcils, chassant de son esprit les pensées importunes.  
Ces réactions frivoles n'étaient pas dignes de lui, et vraiment, il avait bien trop de travail pour s'occuper de son lieutenant, si intéressant et attirant fût-il.  
Cela tombait d'ailleurs très bien qu'il eût prévu de travailler dans ses appartements tout le reste de la journée : pour le moment, il n'avait pas du tout envie de recroiser Renji à la capitainerie.

Désireux de ne pas s'attarder, Byakuya prit le chemin de son manoir, situé à quelques minutes de la division.

Le clan Kuchiki étant à la tête de la 6e division du Gotei 13 depuis toujours, les quartiers de ladite division se trouvaient à proximité de leur résidence familiale, permettant au chef de clan d'officier plus facilement à la fois dans son rôle de capitaine et dans celui de chef de famille.  
Mais malgré la courte distance à parcourir, Byakuya, souhaitant ne croiser personne sur son chemin, shunpota jusqu'à l'entrée de son domaine.

Une fine pluie avait commencé à tomber quand il arriva à hauteur des larges murs de pierres qui entouraient la propriété ancestrale, et il essuya avec humeur une goutte qui venait de s'écraser effrontément sur son visage.  
Le ciel, pourtant clair ce matin, s'était couvert progressivement.  
Des nuages noirs obscurcissaient désormais l'azur, et l'humeur du capitaine était au moins aussi sombre qu'eux.  
Entre cette histoire de piège et d'explosion meurtrière dans le Rukongai, Renji qui en plus d'être souffrant et de l'inquiéter l'obsédait d'une manière anormale, la charge monumentale de travail qui l'attendait, et maintenant le temps, le capitaine conclut que décidément, aujourd'hui, tout se liguait contre lui pour le mettre en rogne.

Sans répondre aux salutations respectueuses des deux gardes placés à la vaste porte d'entrée, il entra prestement dans sa demeure et partit s'isoler dans ses appartements, après avoir donné l'ordre de n'être dérangé sous aucun prétexte.  
Il ne déjeunerait pas aujourd'hui, toutes ces contrariétés lui avaient coupé l'appétit.

Dans sa chambre, Byakuya se détendit enfin et soupira d'aise, enveloppé dans l'atmosphère calme et chaleureuse qui y régnait.  
Il ôta son haori, humide des gouttes à travers lesquelles il n'avait pu passer, et le déposa soigneusement sur un portant.  
Puis il attrapa une pile de feuilles et d'enveloppes posée sur un petit meuble près de la porte.  
 _Et maintenant, au travail..._ s'encouragea-t-il mentalement en se dirigeant à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Être à la fois chef de clan et capitaine au sein du Gotei 13 apportait une charge de travail considérable. Il devait à la fois gérer excellemment sa division – Byakuya n'aurait jamais supporté le fait qu'on puisse dire que la 6e division ne fût pas dirigée parfaitement – et remplir toutes ses obligations familiales.  
Aussi partageait-il son temps entre son manoir et la capitainerie.  
Enfin, le partage n'était pas toujours équitable, et en cette période, pour maintes raisons il passait bien plus de temps à la division...  
La fin de l'été était synonyme de l'arrivée des jeunes shinigamis, tout frais diplômés de l'académie, et leur arrivée au sein du Gotei 13 nécessitait toujours quelques remaniements dans les divisions.  
De plus la saison des orages arriverait assez vite, suscitant d'importants travaux de rénovation et d'aménagement dans le Seireitei, et une surveillance particulière dans le Rukongai.  
Elle avait été quasi inexistante l'année auparavant, et tout semblait cette fois-ci présager une fin de saison assez rude : bien qu'excessivement court, l'été touchait déjà à sa fin à la Soul Society, et les journées ensoleillées des dernières semaines laissaient rapidement place à des jours plus humides et venteux.  
Et à cela venait de s'ajouter cette histoire inquiétante dans le District 35...

Fort heureusement son vice-capitaine le secondait efficacement à la division: il s'occupait, outre ses devoirs administratifs, de la majorité des plannings d'entraînement, et de l'intégration des recrues au sein de la division, déchargeant Byakuya d'une grosse partie du travail concernant les nouveaux membres de la 6e.  
Mais malgré tout, il restait toujours beaucoup à faire…

Byakuya s'assit sur un coussin, les jambes croisées, devant une grande table basse en bois de cèdre sur laquelle il déposa son paquet de feuilles, avant de fixer d'un air las la baie vitrée face à lui, au-delà de laquelle s'étendait son jardin.  
Ce ne serait pas encore aujourd'hui qu'il aurait le loisir d'aller y faire un tour...  
Il pouvait voir non loin la pluie, désormais drue, tomber dans son bassin de carpes koï et créer des auréoles dans l'eau claire. Le vent fouettait les branches des pêchers, dispersant chaotiquement les pétales roses d'une floraison tardive un peu partout alentour.

Le capitaine s'arracha rapidement à la contemplation de l'extérieur et des éléments agités pour se concentrer un peu sur sa tâche.  
La prochaine réunion annuelle du clan Kuchiki arrivait à grand pas, et il devait absolument commencer à la préparer. C'était pour cette raison d'ailleurs qu'il avait pris ses mesures à la 6e division, afin de pouvoir s'y consacrer exclusivement toute une après-midi.  
Il avait à répondre aux lettres des membres de sa famille éloignée, n'habitant pas au Seireitei, qui viendraient au manoir pour l'occasion et attestaient de leur présence par une missive officielle au chef de clan.  
En outre, chaque proposition de sujet à traiter ou de point à débattre au cours de la réunion faisait également objet d'une demande écrite.  
Byakuya listait soigneusement tous les éléments importants sur une fiche, et sélectionnait au fur et à mesure les sujets qui nécessiteraient d'être évoqués.  
Depuis deux semaines, faute de temps pour s'en occuper sérieusement, le courrier s'accumulait petit à petit, et au vu de la pile actuellement sous ses yeux, il en avait bien pour plusieurs heures...  
Il n'avait donc absolument pas le temps de s'éparpiller, et porta toute son attention sur les documents empilés.

Le chef du clan Kuchiki possédait bien sûr un cabinet de travail dans le manoir, mais il ne l'utilisait qu'exceptionnellement.  
Il préférait amplement travailler dans ses appartements, où il pouvait se mettre plus à l'aise.  
Byakuya détacha les fines pinces argentées qui retenaient sa chevelure, et les déposa soigneusement sur un bord de la table.  
Puis il noua ses cheveux en une queue de cheval, coiffure peu conventionnelle mais néanmoins confortable pour travailler penché sur des documents.  
Et il se mit consciencieusement à la tâche.

Ou du moins il tenta consciencieusement de s'y mettre.

Il fallut bien peu de temps, à peine celui d'ouvrir une enveloppe et de survoler les premiers mot du courrier, avant que quelques pensées « parasites » revinssent le distraire.  
L'image d'un kimono négligemment entrouvert sur un torse aux muscles galbés lui vint soudainement à l'esprit. La vision de tatouages sombres sur une peau hâlée commença à chatouiller son imagination, tandis que le son d'un soupir s'évadant des lèvres fines de son lieutenant lui revenait en tête.  
 _Ce n'est pas vrai ! Que m'arrive-t-il à la fin ?!_ se reprit-il vite, surpris du bref frisson qui venait de le traverser.  
Il se pinça les lèvres, agacé.  
Non décidément cela n'allait pas du tout. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du noble de se laisser distraire dans son travail, et perdre son temps de la sorte le mettait de forte mauvaise humeur.  
Il n'appréciait pas vraiment cette sensation de chaleur inhabituelle qui le prenait lorsqu'il pensait à son vice-capitaine, et la situation le laissait quelque peu perplexe.

Certes Renji ne le laissait pas indifférent, cela ne datait pas de la veille.  
Byakuya aimait son regard fauve et son sourire franc, les traits droits et décidés de son visage, ses capricieuses mèches de cheveux écarlates, et, malgré son fort caractère, sa façon maladroite et gênée parfois de se tenir face à lui.  
Il ne pouvait pas nier une certaine attirance.

 _Il me plaît, c'est un fait !_ marmonna mentalement Byakuya, irrité, en haussant les épaules. _Et alors ? Quel intérêt ? Comme si j'avais le temps de penser à ce genre de choses !_

Il lui était hors de question de s'attarder sur de telles préoccupations, sa décision avait été arrêtée il y a bien longtemps déjà : sa situation de capitaine et de chef de clan ne lui laissait pas le loisir de s'occuper de futilités telles que la banale attirance physique qu'il pouvait ressentir pour son premier lieutenant.  
Il s'attachait donc depuis le début à en faire totalement abstraction, à se montrer réservé, voire froid, envers son vice-capitaine, et à garder entre eux une distance suffisante.  
Dans tous les cas, côtoyer Renji régulièrement lui suffisait largement, il n'avait nullement besoin de plus.

Il cherchait à se persuader que c'était toujours le cas, mais force lui était de constater que désormais les pensées qui lui venaient en présence du roux sortaient parfois largement du domaine du convenable, et le distrayaient outre mesure.  
Et bien malgré lui, rien ne s'améliorait avec le temps ! La preuve en était justement l'épisode de ce midi.  
Le capitaine n'aurait jamais pensé en arriver là... Se serait-il fourvoyé quelque part ?  
Il ne s'était pas douté un seul instant qu'il puisse avoir un jour une telle réaction face à son lieutenant, et la situation l'effrayait un peu. Quelque chose avait-il changé ? Que devait-il faire désormais ?  
 _Je ne vais pas donner suite à ce genre de choses !_ se promit-il rageusement en serrant le poing, froissant légèrement le bord de la lettre qu'il tenait. _Certainement pas ! La situation restera telle qu'elle est, je ne vois pas ce qui devrait changer, et ceci ne se reproduira plus !  
_ Le regard sombre, il chassa tant bien que mal les pensées diverses qui lui étaient venues à l'esprit, et reprit la lecture du courrier, bien décidé à ne plus se laisser distraire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, sa plume dans une main, il grattait le papier épais d'une feuille vierge, particulièrement concentré sur sa réponse, et ce fut avec la même application qu'il traita quelques missives suivantes.

Néanmoins, au bout d'un petit moment, Byakuya leva finalement le nez, posa sa tête dans sa main et réprima un bâillement.  
Décidément, il ne dormait pas assez ces temps-ci.  
Rares étaient les nuits complètes, et le manque de sommeil commençait sérieusement à se faire sentir. Mais il n'avait certainement pas le temps de faire la sieste...  
Malgré sa profonde lassitude, il se fit violence pour tâcher de se concentrer à nouveau sur la lettre ouverte depuis déjà quelques minutes devant lui, mais qu'il n'avait fait que survoler distraitement.  
 _Que veut-elle donc cette fois-ci ?_ se demanda-t-il, méfiant, en relisant les salutations polies de son excentrique grande-tante.  
Elle avait toujours des requêtes un peu saugrenues – aux yeux de Byakuya du moins -, telles que « trouver un parti pour Rukia », ou bien « instaurer un bal de fin de saison au manoir Kuchiki », ce qui avait en principe le don de mettre le capitaine de la 6e division hors de lui.

Derrière lui, le coupant soudainement dans ses considérations, un petit grattement se fit entendre à la porte.  
 _Quoi encore?! J'avais pourtant demandé à ne pas être dérangé !_ rugit-il intérieurement en levant la tête.  
Le obi desserré pour être plus à l'aise, les cheveux noués à la va-vite, le chef de clan n'était pas, selon les critères en vigueur dans son milieu, d'une apparence très présentable.  
 _Oser me déranger en plein travail, en plein début d'après-midi...la raison a intérêt à être bonne !_ maugréa-t-il.

Rendu impulsif par le manque de sommeil des dernières nuits, il se leva brusquement, une lueur de colère dans les yeux, et s'apprêta à accueillir le téméraire intrus avec une remontrance des plus acerbes.  
Le faible grincement du bois signifiant qu'on ouvrait la porte de sa chambre répondit à l'interjection énervée de Byakuya envers l'importun.

Le regard foudroyant du capitaine disparut bien vite cependant quand il aperçut la petite femme très mince qui venait de franchir le seuil.  
Un doux sourire illuminait son visage marqué par les années, et des mèches bouclées venaient frôler délicatement ses pommettes, cassant la sévérité qu'un strict chignon blond cendré donnait à ses traits.

— Masami ? s'étonna Byakuya surpris, toute trace d'emportement disparue de sa figure.

 _Il est déjà si tard ?_ fut la deuxième interrogation du noble capitaine, à la vue du plateau surmonté d'une petite théière qu'elle avait dans les mains. _Mais j'ai si peu avancé !_ s'horrifia-t-il.

— Pourquoi est-ce toi qui me sert, Masami ? Tu sais bien que je ne le veux pas, protesta Byakuya sur un ton de reproche, en la voyant tirer la porte à elle pour la refermer et s'approcher de lui.

La femme ne répondit pas, et s'agenouilla pour déposer le plateau sur une partie libre de la table basse. Puis elle leva ses yeux clairs, d'un bleu si cristallin qu'ils semblaient presque transparents, et les plongea dans les pupilles de jais du chef de clan.

— Je suis désolée de vous avoir surpris, Byakuya, s'excusa-t-elle d'une voix douce. Je voulais vous parler, mais j'ai crains de vous déranger. Je sais que vous êtes très occupé, vous êtes rarement au manoir en ce moment, c'est pourquoi j'ai tenu à vous apporter votre thé.

— Pourquoi dis-tu de telles choses ? s'offusqua le capitaine en se rasseyant, alors que l'amertume de paraître si inaccessible rembrunissait son visage. Tu sais que tu peux venir me parler quand tu le souhaites, ma porte t'est toujours ouverte.

— Byakuya, je sais que quelque chose vous tourmente, enchaîna vivement Masami en versant un filet d'eau frémissante dans une petite tasse en céramique, sans se formaliser de la réaction du noble.

Le capitaine saisit la tasse qu'elle lui tendait.  
Ne sachant comment réagir à cette déclaration inattendue, il fixa quelques instants les volutes de fumée qui s'élevaient du liquide bouillant et parfumé, avant de répondre finalement, sans lever le regard :

— À quoi le vois-tu ?

Masami tendit le bras et vint délicatement placer derrière l'oreille du noble une grande mèche de cheveux noirs, évadée de sa queue de cheval, qui venait lui barrer le front.

— Je le sais, répéta-t-elle doucement avec un sourire, amusée par la question.  
 _Croyez-vous pouvoir me cacher ce genre de choses ? Il m'est si facile de lire en vous..._

Byakuya retint la main de Masami et y appuya sa pommette. La caresse de la paume chaude sur sa joue l'apaisa.

— Je vais bien, seulement je suis un peu fatigué en ce moment, finit-il par soupirer en fermant les yeux.

Après quelques instants, Byakuya rompit le contact, reprit un air sérieux, et posa les yeux sur la femme qui lui souriait.  
Cette femme qui le connaissait mieux que quiconque, et qui portait sur lui un regard empli d'amour.  
Cette femme qui se permettait de poser la main sur lui, le chef ô combien noble et respecté du clan Kuchiki.  
Cette femme à qui il ne pouvait apparemment rien cacher, et qui d'un seul contact transformait l'impassible capitaine en un être doté de sensibilité.  
Et c'en était presque vexant ! Byakuya n'aimait pas se sentir mis à découvert de la sorte...  
Mais comment cacher quelque chose à celle qui l'avait vu grandir ?

— Vous me rassurez, mentit Masami dans un demi-sourire, consciente qu'il ne lui avouait pas tout.

Elle n'insista pas néanmoins, habituée au tempérament renfermé du chef de clan.

— Je ne veux pas plus vous déranger, Byakuya, s'inclina-t-elle. Je vais m'assurer que les appartements de Rukia soient en ordre pour son retour. Vous savez que je suis à votre disposition si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, ajouta-t-elle en disparaissant d'une démarche gracieuse.

Byakuya acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête et la regarda distraitement s'éloigner, avant de s'étonner soudainement _. Rukia ?  
_ Il se réjouit bien vite.  
 _Mais bien sûr, elle rentre dans deux jours ! Comment ai-je pu ne pas m'en souvenir?_

Les missions de Rukia sur terre étaient souvent longues, et la présence de sa jeune sœur adoptive lui manquait. Sa joyeuse personnalité égayait le manoir, et un soupçon de mélancolie planait sur le domaine lors de ses absences...

Cela tombait très bien que Rukia rentre le surlendemain.  
Car même s'il ne l'avouait pas, il n'aimait pas la savoir traverser toute seule le senkaimon, et il s'arrangeait dès que possible pour envoyer Renji la rejoindre à Karakura, pour qu'ils puissent rentrer à deux.  
Il masquait son attitude protectrice par des « missions urgentes sur terre » de son subordonné. Et comme son lieutenant adorait être sur terre, Byakuya l'y envoyait souvent un ou deux jours en avance.  
Ainsi, chacun y trouvait son compte.

Vraiment, cela ne pouvait tomber mieux.  
D'une part cela ne ferait pas de mal à Renji de changer un peu d'air actuellement, d'autre part Byakuya avait besoin d'un peu de tranquillité pour pouvoir remplir ses tâches convenablement, et tout cela serait bien plus facile sans la présence de son perturbant vice-capitaine dans les parages.

* * *

* _Tainted Love, Soft Cell._

* * *

 **Allez, à dans 6 mois pour la suite !**

 **Mais non, je plaisante ! :D (Me tapez pas!)**

 **Hey, sinon vous êtes nombreuses à suivre ma fic sans m'avoir laissé de review :)  
Est-ce que l'histoire vous plaisait au début et que ce n'est plus le cas? Ou bien vous voulez juste attendre de voir la tournure que l'histoire va prendre pour vous faire une idée? Ou alors vous êtes timides? :p  
N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, j'échangerai avec vous avec grand plaisir! :)**

 ** _Antarésia_**


	6. Compte à rebours

**Hello tout le monde!  
** **J'avais oublié de le préciser au début, mais ma fic se situe après l'arc des Fullbringers (donc à la fin de l'animé).  
** **Du coup, le look des personnages est celui qu'ils ont à ce moment-là, et Rukia est vice-capitaine de la 13e division :)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** J'ai une peluche de Byakuya (et pour de vrai, elle est trop mignonne hein!) alors j'peux dire qu'il est un peu à moi ?

* * *

Merci **Soul004** de passer autant de temps sur mes corrections, et d'être là pour me mettre de temps en temps des petits coups de pieds aux fesses quand je mets trop longtemps à me remettre à écrire :D (non, vraiment, des fois j'en ai besoin!)

* * *

Réponse à LapinouDoduSama: Merci mon lapinou pour ta review :D  
Et fanfaronne pas trop avec tes couples yaoi trop bizarres xD ... A voir comment t'as réagi devant le simple "frôlement de clavicule", je ne pense pas que tu sois prêt pour la suite hahaha  
Mais pour de vrai, je suis vraiment très très contente que tu aimes! Tu veux de l'action, en voilà ! :)

Réponse à Tsuki: Oh, merci de ta review! Je suis contente que mon Renji te plaise ! Je suis tellement d'accord avec toi, si tu savais... Dans beaucoup de fics il est juste stupide xD (bon d'accord, dans le manga Kubo lui fait aussi dire des trucs un peu bête des fois... :p ) Et c'est chiant hahaha. J'aime pas non plus quand il est comme ça :) Renji, il est badass, that's all ! Pour Byakuya, j'essaye de le rendre un peu sensible quand même, mais c'est pas forcément évident, parce qu'avec lui on part vite dans l'OOC et je voudrais pas que ça soit le cas :D A bientôt !

Réponse à Hakuteiken: Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Ne t'en fais pas je n'ai absolument pas l'intention d'arrêter ma fic ! :D Bon, d'accord je publie à un rythme très très très lent haha (je fais ce que je peux, j'ai quand même pas mal de travail à côté :D) mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que je vais la continuer! :) A plus tard, au plaisir de te lire :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

 **Compte à rebours**

* * *

En ce début de soirée, un petit papillon s'échappait du senkaimon et volait vers le firmament, ses ailes sombres reflétant la lumière rougeoyante du soleil couchant de Karakura.  
Le shinigami qui le suivait plissa les yeux en sortant, aveuglé par la vive luminosité contrastant avec l'obscurité du tunnel dimensionnel qu'il venait de traverser.  
Renji inspira profondément, tandis qu'un éclat de joie brillait dans ses yeux ambrés. Décidément, l'air de la Terre lui avait manqué !  
La journée, qui avait pourtant si mal commencé, ne faisait qu'aller en s'améliorant.

Déjà, il n'avait plus mal à la tête, ce qui était fortement positif. Sa sieste en fin de matinée lui avait fait grand bien, il ne s'était réveillé qu'en milieu d'après-midi, reposé et prêt à reprendre son travail.  
Pourtant il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de s'y mettre : un messager était venu lui annoncer qu'il devait se rendre sur Terre dès que possible.  
Suite à quelques séjours à Karakura, le lieutenant était devenu en quelque sorte un « spécialiste du monde réel » aux yeux de nombreux autres shinigamis. Aussi, bien que la surveillance du monde réel incombe à la 13e division, c'était souvent lui qu'on expédiait pour une courte mission, ou bien pour porter des missives, même si la plupart des messages qu'il transmettait auraient pu être confiés à des officiers d'un niveau bien inférieur au sien...  
Il faut dire que Byakuya proposait systématiquement de l'y envoyer, sachant qu'une fois sur place il garderait toujours un œil sur sa petite sœur.  
Et Renji s'était demandé si son capitaine y était, encore une fois, pour quelque chose...  
Le lieutenant n'était pas dupe. Depuis le temps, il avait appris à décrypter la majeure partie des agissements de son supérieur, et il savait que malgré son apparence détachée et froide, Byakuya pouvait se montrer extrêmement protecteur.  
Mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre ! Il était fier de la confiance que le noble plaçait en lui, et puis, l'occasion d'aller faire un tour dans le monde réel de temps en temps ne se refusait pas.

Avant de partir, Renji était allé voir Shuuhei.  
Il s'était assis sur une chaise, près du lit d'hôpital d'une des chambres de la 4e division, le cœur serré à la vue de son ami immobile dans le grand lit blanc.  
Plusieurs fils reliés à un moniteur partaient des sondes posées sur son thorax, et l'appareil émettait un bip alternatif au rythme de ses battements cardiaques, venant rompre régulièrement le silence pesant de la pièce.  
La poitrine du lieutenant se soulevait lentement et régulièrement, ses traits étaient apaisés et ses joues, bordées de quelques mèches brunes, avaient retrouvé de la couleur désormais. Mais Renji ne pouvait oublier qu'il avait failli y rester.  
Il n'avait pris congé qu'une fois rassuré sur l'état de son ami par Isane venue pour une visite de contrôle, laissant sa place auprès du chevet de son ami à d'autres de ses camarades venus prendre de ses nouvelles.  
Le roux était donc parti le cœur plus léger, sachant qu'en compagnie d'Izuru Kira et Rangiku Matsumoto, il laissait Shuuhei entre de bonnes mains.

Alors certes, Renji était toujours sous le choc de la perte d'Aki, mais les bonnes nouvelles concernant l'état de santé de son meilleur ami avaient un peu apaisé son esprit : Si Shuuhei était toujours inconscient, sa force spirituelle avait été complètement restaurée par le capitaine Unohana, et ses paramètres vitaux était parfaitement stables. Son réveil ne tarderait sans doute plus.  
Maintenant le vice-capitaine souriait, content d'être de retour sur ce monde passionnant qu'était la Terre, et heureux à la perspective de revoir ses amis.  
Cependant leurs retrouvailles attendraient un peu. Si simple qu'elle fût, sa mission restait sa priorité, aussi commença-t-il par prendre la direction de la boutique de Kisuke Urahara.

. . .

— Salut, Ururu !

La jeune fille au visage encadré par deux couettes, assise à l'extérieur sur le porche du magasin, leva le nez du livre dans lequel elle était plongée. Elle agita timidement la main et se leva, pour répondre à sa salutation.

— Bonjour Abarai-kun ! Bienvenu, je suis contente que tu sois de nouveau parmi nous.

À l'intérieur de l'échoppe, le propriétaire afficha un grand sourire lorsqu'il vit le vice-capitaine pousser la porte de son magasin et entrer.

— Abarai-saaaan, cela faisait longtemps ! s'exclama-t-il. Mais moi aussi, te voir me ravit !

Comme d'ordinaire, malgré son sourire presque benêt et son ton badin, il était difficile d'interpréter le court réel des pensées de Kisuke Urahara, car son regard mystérieux demeurait caché sous d'épaisses mèches de cheveux blonds et l'ombre de son bob rayé.  
Renji ne prêta pas grande attention à ce débordement d'enthousiasme et s'inclina poliment pour saluer son hôte, avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet.

— Urahara-san, j'ai un message à vous remettre, de la part du cap...commença-t-il avant de sursauter en sentant quelque chose lui frôler le mollet.

— Mwaou, bonjour Renji-kun, ronronna un félin noir en frottant familièrement sa tête contre la jambe du lieutenant.

Puis il cligna ses yeux dorés avant de bondir et de disparaître sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

Yoruichi Shihôin s'était un beau jour prise d'affection pour le jeune officier, en apprenant qu'il était le vice-capitaine du noble Byakuya Kuchiki. Selon elle, Renji avait « bien du mérite de supporter tous les jours un enquiquineur pareil ».  
Ce sur quoi Renji était, en fait, relativement d'accord.  
Enfin, toujours était-il qu'il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir face aux démonstrations d'affection spontanées de la femme-chat, qui le mettaient souvent plus mal à l'aise qu'autre chose.  
Et puis, c'était plus fort que lui, il n'aimait pas vraiment les chats...

— Euh, de la part du capitaine Kurotsuchi, reprit le vice-capitaine en tendant un petit paquet au propriétaire de la boutique.

— Très bien, merci. Je te laisse t'installer, comme d'habitude... plaisanta celui-ci en quittant la pièce, adressant au nouvel arrivant un petit signe de la main.

Il était vrai que, depuis le temps, Renji avait pris ses marques dans la boutique.  
Kisuke Urahara avait été complètement réhabilité depuis la fin de la guerre et désormais, tout en conservant une parfaite indépendance, il travaillait de temps à autre avec les shinigamis.  
Et il logeait ceux de passage à Karakura « avec grand plaisir ».  
Et grande rémunération. Mais cela, il n'en parlait pas trop...  
En l'occurrence, c'était Renji son locataire principal, et la chambre d'ami du magasin Urahara avait été officieusement renommée « la chambre de Renji ».

Une fois dans « sa » chambre, le lieutenant retrouva son gigai, et un de ses objets favoris du monde réel : son téléphone portable, qu'il s'empressa d'allumer.  
Des multiples inventions fantastiques qu'il avait découvertes lors de ses séjours sur Terre, celle-ci était sans doute l'une des plus intéressantes.  
 _Dommage que les téléphones portables ne marchent pas à la Soul Society !_ se lamentait-il à chaque fois qu'il retrouvait le sien.  
C'était tellement simple pour communiquer – et accessoirement organiser des soirées – bien plus que les papillons de l'enfer, ou que leurs embarrassants téléphones fixes dans les bureaux des divisions !  
Bon, ils avaient bien leurs soul pagers (1) pour communiquer lors des missions, qui y ressemblaient un peu, mais ils étaient en théorie réservés à un usage terrestre, et puis ils n'en possédaient pas pour leur usage personnel...

Un sourire flottant sur les lèvres, amusé à l'avance du texto qu'il allait envoyer, Renji ouvrit sa liste de contacts à la recherche de l'expéditeur voulu, et commença à taper le message qu'il envoyait presque systématiquement à son arrivée.  
 _...  
_ _ **Yo, Rukia ! Ton baby-sitter est arrivé :p  
**_...  
Ils étaient tout à fait conscients l'un et l'autre de la raison principale de Renji sur Terre, la plupart du temps, et le vice-capitaine prenait plaisir à taquiner Rukia sur la sollicitude parfois excessive de son frère à son égard.  
Une fois le message envoyé, le téléphone vibra presque aussitôt dans sa main.

 _ **T'inquiète pas, je t'ai senti arriver...T'as tellement pas contrôlé ta pression spirituelle qu'on aurait dit Ichigo. Et j'ai pas besoin de toi, espèce de gros crétin !  
**_ _...  
_ À son tour, le lieutenant répondit immédiatement. Enfin, aussi rapidement que sa faible expérience à taper sur le clavier de l'appareil le permettait...c'est-à-dire infiniment moins rapidement que son amie.  
 _...  
_ _ **J'y peux rien, j'ai tellement de puissance que jpeux pas toujours la contrôler O.o  
**_...  
 _ **Abruti. Dépêche-toi de ramener tes fesses !  
**_...  
Renji eut un petit rire. Rukia lui avait manqué.  
Il adorait la provoquer un peu, et quand elle commençait à s'irriter, elle pouvait être très amusante.  
Celle qui faisait mine d'avoir un langage parfaitement correct au Seireitei à cause de « son rang à tenir », parlait d'une toute autre façon en présence de ses amis.  
 _Ah, si le taichou l'entendait parfois, je voudrais bien voir sa tête !  
_ Il glissa son téléphone dans sa poche, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres en imaginant la scène, quitta la chambre et traversa le magasin en direction de la sortie, avant d'être stoppé au milieu du rayon des pilules d'âme artificielle par Ururu qui lui barrait le passage.

— Abarai-kun, tu t'en vas ? Tu ne resteras pas manger avec nous ? lui demanda la petite brune d'une voix désolée.

— Non Ururu, pas ce soir, je vais chez Ichigo.  
 _De toutes façons je n'ai pas faim._

Cette constatation, surprenante venant de lui, le fit réfléchir un instant. À quand remontait donc son dernier repas ?Il n'avait pas déjeuné aujourd'hui, vu qu'il s'était réveillé en plein après-midi.  
 _Ce matin ? Non, j'ai quasi pas dormi de la nuit, et j'étais en retard donc j'ai pas eu le temps... Et puis j'étais à moitié malade. Hier soir alors !_ conclut-il avant de se reprendre de nouveau. _Non, je n'ai pas mangé hier en rentrant, je n'ai rien pu avaler avec...cette histoire.  
_ Il finit par hausser les épaules. C'était insignifiant après tout.  
Certes, il commençait à être à jeun depuis un certain temps, mais il était de solide constitution, et malgré le fait qu'il se plaigne facilement et qu'on le taquine souvent sur le sujet, il était capable physiquement de tenir bien longtemps sans manger.  
Grandir dans le Rukongai forgeait des corps résistants.

— Oh...Jinta-kun sera déçu. Il est content que tu sois là, et... Aiiieuh

Elle fut brusquement interrompue d'un coup sur la tête, et entraînée hors de la pièce en couinant par l'adolescent en question :

— Bouge-toi Ururu, on a du travail dans la remise !

Jinta continua à bougonner en disparaissant.

— Et d'abord, personne n'est content que ce squatteur soit là...

Renji ouvrit la bouche pour venir à la défense de la jeune fille, puis laissa finalement échapper un petit soupir à la place. Depuis le temps, il avait cessé d'essayer de comprendre le comportement de ces deux-là. Dans tous les cas, il savait qu'Ururu n'avait certainement pas besoin de lui pour se défendre si besoin...  
Alors il sortit, les mains dans les poches, et prit le chemin de chez les Kurosaki.

S'il avait quitté sa chambre quelques minutes plus tard, il aurait peut-être surpris, en traversant le couloir, quelques bribes de la conversation animée qui régnait dans une autre pièce.

…

— Je te le dis, je ressens quelque chose de tout à fait anormal chez lui ! miaulait Yoruichi, assise sur le lit.

Elle observait de ses yeux en amande l'homme qui gesticulait devant elle, apparemment à la recherche de quelque chose d'important.

— Mmm...Je n'ai rien senti moi...répondit distraitement Kisuke en se penchant pour regarder sous un meuble. Mais, où ai-je bien pu mettre ce prisme ? se redressa-t-il, les poings sur les hanches et le regard pensif.

— Tu ne me crois pas ?

Yoruichi sauta du lit et reprit forme humaine, faisant face à son interlocuteur pour obtenir toute son attention, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et une moue vexée sur les lèvres.

— Siiii, minauda ce dernier en levant ses deux mains en signe d'excuse. Bien sûr que si ! insista-t-il en détournant le regard, pour éviter de se laisser distraire par la complète nudité de la femme devant lui, bien qu'il fût, depuis le temps, plutôt habitué à son exhibitionnisme récurrent.  
Mais que veux-tu que je fasse ?

— Je sais pas, c'est étrange. Il m'a...hérissé le poil !

— Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, soupira Kisuke rêveusement, son regard revenant se poser bien malgré lui sur les courbes de Yoruichi. _Que suis-je censé faire de cette information ?_ essaya-t-il néanmoins de s'intéresser au problème posé par la femme-chat, avant de, finalement, l'oublier totalement.  
Je ne sais pas ce qui t'as paru si étrange, je n'ai vraiment rien constaté d'anormal... Et je dirais que tu m'empêches de réfléchir, là... ajouta-t-il avec un sourire taquin.

— Oh, vraiment ? se rapprocha-t-elle d'une démarche féline, une expression coquine sur le visage.

— Tu le sais bien, non ? continua Kisuke en entrant dans son jeu et approchant son visage du sien, oubliant tout également de l'objet perdu qu'il cherchait avec ardeur quelques instants plus tôt.

— Incorrigible...souffla Yoruichi à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, avant de brusquement s'éloigner avec un grand sourire. Bon, tu n'étais pas en train de chercher quelque chose ?

Presque instantanément, elle reprit sa forme de félidé et caressa le bas du pantalon de Kisuke de sa queue, avant de bondir vers la porte entrouverte, la pousser d'une patte et se faufiler par l'ouverture.

Kisuke resta bouche bée un instant, avant de soupirer. _Ah...cette femme me tuera...  
_ Vivre avec Yoruichi était singulier. Elle était très joueuse, et il en faisait régulièrement les frais.  
Mais elle l'envoûtait... Rien n'y faisait, il ne parvenait jamais à lui résister.

Fronçant les sourcils,s'évertuant à retrouver son sérieux, il tenta de remettre son cerveau en action.  
 _Bon, mon prisme de réfraction !  
_ Tout d'un coup, levant un index en l'air, le regard illuminé, il se dirigea vers un tiroir encore vierge de toute fouille et en sortit triomphalement un petit objet noir à plusieurs faces.

— Aaaah je le savais ! s'exclama-t-il, heureux de constater qu'il n'était pas aussi désordonné que Yoruichi se plaisait à le répéter.

Il glissa le prisme polyèdre dans sa poche et farfouilla encore quelques instants dans le tiroir au cas où, pour finir par en tirer également une boîte ronde en verre et quelques tubes de plastique.

— Voilà, je vais pouvoir analyser ce truc ! Décidément, même après tout ce temps, cet incapable de Kurotsuchi ne peut pas se passer de moi...

…

Assis sur le sol en tailleur, adossé contre le lit d'Ichigo, Renji faisait part à ses amis des dernières nouvelles de la Soul Society.  
Mais cette fois-ci, pas question des nouveaux potins, ni des changements survenus dans les divisions au cours du mois, ou des dernières bêtises de Yachiru.  
Ce qu'il avait à leur raconter était bien plus sérieux.

Rukia, allongée sur le ventre par terre près de lui, au beau milieu d'une multitude de crayons de couleur désormais tristement ignorés, avait laissé tomber son dessin commencé plus tôt dans la soirée et écoutait son récit d'un air complètement absorbé.

— Enfin voilà... Le capitaine Kurotsuchi est allé faire des analyses sur place, il devrait trouver quelque chose. Et puis, on m'a confié un paquet de sa part pour Urahara-san, donc je suppose qu'il va étudier ça un peu, lui aussi.

— C'est complètement dingue cette histoire ! s'exclama Ichigo.

Perché sur sa chaise de bureau, un coude sur l'accoudoir et la joue appuyée sur son poing, il essayait de trouver une explication plausible à l'événement.

— Mais toi, ça va ? s'inquiéta Rukia en fixant Renji d'un air scrutateur, à la recherche d'un quelconque changement chez son ami. T'es sûr d'avoir rien eu ?

— Mais oui, ça va ! la rassura-t-il. Hé, j'suis solide, quand même !

— Mouais, et t'es sûr que ça t'a pas donné l'occasion de perdre quelques neurones de plus ? demanda à son tour Ichigo d'un air mi-sérieux, mi-taquin, n'ayant pas perdu l'habitude de provoquer Renji quand l'occasion s'en présentait.

— T'es con ! M'oblige pas à te mettre une raclée alors que je viens juste d'arriver !

— Haha ! Sérieux ? Je voudrais bien voir ça !

Rukia soupira. Qu'elle les trouvait fatigants par moment !  
C'était assez incroyable que deux personnes aussi sociables qu'eux, appréciées de leur entourage respectif et entourées d'amis, ne puissent passer plus d'une heure ensemble sans se chamailler comme des gamins.  
Désormais rassurée sur l'état de son ami, Rukia entreprit d'interrompre la joute verbale des deux garçons à son début, en changeant de sujet.

— Et comment va mon frère ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle se redressa pour s'asseoir, avec un éclat brillant d'intérêt dans les yeux.

— Bien, répondit Renji en oubliant momentanément Ichigo. Enfin...je suppose ! reprit-il en se grattant la tête, devant le regard inquisiteur que Rukia lui adressa pour en savoir plus. Tu sais, il vient pas me faire de confidences sur ses états d'âme, hein !

— Arrête, tu passes toutes tes journées avec lui, protesta la jeune fille en lui donnant un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule, toujours un peu jalouse du fait qu'il puisse passer la majorité de son temps avec son frère bien-aimé. Tu devrais être capable de me dire à peu près comme il va !

— Bah, il est comme d'habitude, si tu veux, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.  
 _Bon, c'est vrai qu'il a été particulièrement sympa avec moi hier et aujourd'hui. Ça ne ressemblait pas vraiment au Kuchiki taichou de d'habitude...mais sinon il est normal, non ?_

— Ouais, il fait la tronche quoi, en conclut Ichigo.

Mal lui en prit, il fut aussitôt foudroyé par deux paires d'yeux furieux.  
Et les ripostes des deux vice-capitaines, simultanées, fusèrent :

— N'insulte pas mon frère !

— N'insulte pas mon capitaine !

Ichigo fronça les sourcils et soupira intensément, légèrement blasé.

— Parfois, vous êtes vraiment désespérants...

Rukia ouvrit la bouche pour riposter d'un discours véhément, quand elle fut interrompue dans sa lancée par un gargouillement sonore du ventre de Renji.

— Désolé ! s'excusa-t-il aussitôt. _Mais bordel j'ai trop faim tout d'un coup !_ J'ai faim, je n'ai pas mangé depuis...commença-t-il à expliquer avant de s'arrêter, surpris par ce qu'il était en train de ressentir.

Comme il pouvait s'y attendre, son estomac vide et capricieux avait fini par reprendre ses droits et par se manifester.  
Mais étonnement, la sensation actuelle était vraiment terrible et venait l'investir avec une certaine violence qui le laissait muet.  
Le tiraillement sourd qu'il ressentait du fin fond de ses entrailles remontait jusqu'à sa poitrine. C'était douloureux, et Renji grimaça.

Non, ce n'était pas seulement de la faim, c'était bien plus que cela.  
Imperceptiblement, sa respiration se fit plus rapide.

Il avait l'impression qu'un manque immense l'habitait, l'impression d'un manque absolu à combler de tout urgence.  
Imperceptiblement, son rythme cardiaque augmenta.

— Depuis une heure? Deux heures ? le taquina Rukia. T'es vraiment pas possible !

— On a mangé tôt, et il reste pas mal de choses, si tu veux, proposa Ichigo, habitué depuis le temps à l'appétit exigeant de Renji.

Mais Renji ne les écoutait plus, comme absorbé par autre chose, les sens aux aguets.  
Tout d'un coup il posa ses deux paumes au sol, et redressa vivement la tête, les pupilles dilatées :

— Un hollow !

— Hein ? répondit Ichigo, surpris de sa réponse. Mais n'importe quoi, je sens rien du tout !

Il eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase, que le vice-capitaine s'était déjà relevé et avait bondi par la fenêtre, laissant son gigai abandonné derrière lui.

— Renji ! s'écria Ichigo par l'ouverture, peine perdue. Raaaah, il est chiant ! Rukia, t'as quelque chose, toi ? ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

— Non, je ne sens rien...murmura-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, sortant son détecteur de hollows, étonnée, pour n'en constater que l'absence de son et de lumière. Il n'y a rien du tout... Si, là ! s'écria-t-elle tout d'un coup en tendant l'appareil à Ichigo tandis qu'un son strident en sortait. Au carrefour vers le centre commercial !

— Je fonce ! lui répondit le rouquin en bondissant à son tour par la fenêtre, laissant son amie interloquée derrière lui.

— Mais ils le font exprès ou quoi, de disparaître comme ça ?  
 _Ils me fatiguent...vraiment !_

Rukia laissa échapper un petit soupir en s'extrayant à son tour de son gigai, prit appui sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et s'élança avec légèreté à leur poursuite.  
Elle doutait du fait que ses deux amis aient besoin de son aide contre un hollow, seul et de taille moyenne si elle en croyait son petit appareil, mais elle n'avait plus aucun intérêt à rester ici toute seule...

Alors que les traits d'une lune pleinement ronde commençaient à se dessiner sur la toile d'un ciel vespéral, Ichigo s'élançait de toit en toit en maugréant, suivant Renji d'un shunpo rapide.  
Même en ayant bondi presque immédiatement à sa poursuite, il ne parvenait pas à le rattraper.  
 _Putain, il est vraiment rapide.  
_ Il avait senti la pression spirituelle du hollow quelques secondes après qu'il eut été détecté par l'appareil de Rukia. Et en effet, Renji suivait bien sa trace.  
 _Il pouvait pas nous attendre, non ? Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de partir comme ça ?  
_ Tout d'un coup, à quelques centaines de mètres du lieu de présence présumée du hollow, il perdit la trace de la pression spirituelle de Renji. Déstabilisé, il s'arrêta un instant.  
Mais son hésitation ne dura pas longtemps. Il retrouva rapidement sa trace et s'élança de nouveau en direction du centre commercial, tandis que la pression spirituelle du monstre s'évanouissait à son tour.

Il arriva rapidement au croisement de rue où était supposé se trouver le hollow, et devant la scène, il resta silencieux un instant.  
 _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?  
_ Au moins, une chose était sûre : la menace était levée, le hollow ne risquait plus de faire de mal à personne.

— Renji, c'est toi qui a fait ça ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant du vice-capitaine, debout au milieu de la place.

Renji resta silencieux, le regard fixé sur la créature mourante à quelques mètres de lui.  
Puis, comme s'il prenait tout à coup conscience de la présence et de la question d'Ichigo, il lui renvoya un regard noir, que son ami prit pour un « Bien sûr que non, gros crétin ! ».  
Il ne fallut que quelques secondes de plus pour que Rukia les rejoigne sur place, affolée.

— Il s'est passé quoi ? Je viens de sentir un truc bizarre ! Renji, ça va ? On aurait dit que ta pression spirituelle était extrêmement troublée à l'instant.

— Ça va... répondit le lieutenant d'une voix lasse, en reculant. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé... Je viens d'arriver, mais je me suis senti mal, je crois que j'ai eu une absence...

Renji posa sa main sur son front et ferma les yeux un moment.

— Je dois être fatigué...murmura-t-il.  
 _Bordel, qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est que...ça._

C'est à ce même moment que Rukia remarqua la chose en question et se figea, horrifiée.  
Les fragments de ce qui avait dû être un hollow commençaient à s'évanouir en un nuage brumeux dans les airs, tandis que ses membres tentaculaires continuaient de ramper sur le sol en convulsant dans un dernier sursaut de vie. Une profonde entaille barrait la gorge du hollow de part en part, et un flot de sang noir et épais s'écoulait de la zone mutilée.

— Mais...qui a fait ça ? Renji, tu as vu quelqu'un ?

— Non, absolument pas...

Le regard dans le vague, Renji restait immobile.  
Ichigo vint poser sa main sur l'épaule de son ami en guise de réconfort.

— T'en fais pas pour ça ! T'as eu pas mal de stress ces derniers temps, faudrait que tu lèves le pied un peu... Et puis, tu vas manger chez moi, ça ira mieux. Venez, rentrons !

— Oui, murmura Rukia en regardant les dernières particules spirituelles de la créature, sombres fragments évanescents, disparaître lentement.  
 _Ce n'est plus à nous de régler ça, dans tous les cas..._

Ils feraient un rapport en rentrant à la Soul Society. Urahara serait averti également, et puis, une enquête serait ouverte...  
 _Mais quelle est cette histoire, encore ?_ s'inquiéta la jeune vice-capitaine.  
Si Ichigo semblait ne pas être conscient du degré de gravité de la situation, ou du moins faisait mine de l'ignorer pour le moment, c'est soucieuse qu'elle-même emboîta le pas à ses deux amis.

Les Shinigamis étaient appelés «Balanciers ».  
Leur rôle primaire était de maintenir l'équilibre entre les mondes, notamment en purifiant l'âme des hollows, acte qu'ils étaient seuls aptes à accomplir.  
Détruire l'âme d'un hollow et l'empêcher d'atteindre la rédemption était un crime contre nature.

. . .

Quelques instants plus tôt, dans la salle de surveillance du monde réel de la 12e division, une alarme retentissait, tirant de leur ennui profond les quelques shinigamis assignés à la tâche de contrôler les flux et reflux d'énergie entre les mondes.  
Et bientôt, le bruit d'une course effrénée venait de nouveau troubler la tranquillité des couloirs du Bureau de Développement Technique.

— Kurotsuchi taichou ! Kurotsuchi taichou ! appelait un très jeune homme de petite taille, en entrant en trombe dans le laboratoire d'analyse du capitaine.

Son visage juvénile avait une touche féminine, accentuée par sa petite frange relevée sur son front en une minuscule queue de cheval.

— J'espère que tu as une excellente raison de me déranger, menaça son supérieur d'une voix froide, sans lever le regard de la petite éprouvette qu'il tenait dans ses mains. J'ai justement besoin d'un volontaire pour expérimenter une théorie... je serais presque triste de devoir me séparer de toi.

Depuis 48 heures, Mayuri Kurotsuchi était sur les nerfs.  
Malgré son déplacement en personne sur le lieu de l'explosion, par deux fois ; malgré toutes les heures passées à étudier la structure de l'énergie découverte sur place, et ses recherches toujours en cours dans toutes les bases de données de ses systèmes informatiques ; il lui restait trop de questions encore sans réponse et il ne faisait que passer et repasser les derniers événements dans sa tête.

Tout avait commencé par l'émergence d'une anomalie dans le Rukongai : les alarmes de son laboratoire s'étaient déclenchées suite à l'apparition d'une énergie mystérieuse dans un district, à laquelle il avait donné le nom d'énergie X.  
Sur place, il n'avait détecté que la présence d'une pression spirituelle d'origine inconnue. En bon scientifique qu'il était, il lui avait donné un nom : le reiatsu Y.  
Et comme il n'y avait pas d'apparente perturbation énergétique dans la zone, mis à part les traces de ce reiatsu insolite, il en avait conclu que l'énergie X devait être la manifestation du reiatsu Y.  
Une manifestation spirituelle d'une constitution nouvelle, en quelque sorte.

Mais si l'énergie X semblait n'exister que temporairement, elle laissait néanmoins des traces.  
En effet il avait pu récupérer de multiples fragments du portail détruit dans le Rukongai, et chacun d'eux était marqué en quantité infime de l'énergie en question.  
Cependant, en analysant les particules spirituelles des fragments, il était arrivé à une toute autre conclusion : elles ne formaient pas à proprement parler une énergie nouvelle.  
Leur structure de base était du reishi (2), tout simplement.  
Mais la signature de ce reishi était altérée. Par l'effet de la pression spirituelle qu'il avait détecté.  
Et voilà qui posait problème.  
Car on ne modifiait pas le reishi, on ne pouvait pas l'altérer. C'était de la matière pure, le composant principal de toute chose à la Soul Society.  
Les Quincys avaient trouvé le moyen de l'absorber et de le manipuler pour se battre, et les Shinigamis l'utilisaient pour se déplacer dans les airs, mais une fois utilisé le reishi redevenait toujours de la pure matière spirituelle...

La structure finale du reishi qu'il tenait entre ses mains avait un côté fascinant.  
Des traces de pression spirituelle y étaient parfaitement liées.  
Elle semblait instable, sombre, différente d'une pression spirituelle de hollow, mais diffusant des rayonnements pratiquement aussi chaotiques.  
Et pourtant les particules spirituelles de ce reiatsu Y et celles du reishi étaient liées les unes aux autres dans un parfait équilibre.  
Le capitaine de la 12e division avait tenté de les séparer, provoquant irrémédiablement à chaque nouvelle tentative la destruction des deux entités.  
Il était donc en présence d'un reishi d'une constitution totalement nouvelle, seule trace restant du passage de l'énergie X, et jusqu'à ce qu'il en découvre plus à ce sujet, il avait décidé de l'appeler reishi bêta.

Et à l'heure actuelle, il n'avait encore trouvé ni l'origine de ce reiatsu, ni la façon dont il pouvait être aussi intimement lié aux particules spirituelles de reishi, qu'il altérait pour provoquer un nouvel équilibre surprenant.  
Mayuri restait bloqué, et la situation l'horripilait.  
Il enchaînait les expériences, aussi avait-il ordonné de ne pas être dérangé, sauf pour urgence extrême, ou quoi que ce soit qui permettrait de faire avancer l'affaire.  
Il avait même dû prendre sur lui pour envoyer un extrait de la structure énergétique à l'ancien directeur du Bureau, car force lui était de se rendre à l'évidence : il se trouvait dans une impasse.  
Certes, avec un peu plus de temps, il aurait très certainement fini par trouver : Mayuri ne connaissait pas l'échec ! Mais le risque actuel de la situation étant inconnu, il devenait urgent que ses recherches aboutissent.  
Travailler avec Urahara, avoir le moindre contact avec lui, l'irritait au plus haut point.  
Mais, s'il fulminait de devoir demander de l'aide à autrui pour trouver quelque chose – surtout à son ancien capitaine – il détestait encore plus ne rien trouver du tout...

Rin Tsubokura déglutit, soudainement refroidi par la menace, et recula légèrement de façon instinctive avant d'expliquer son intrusion :

— C'est le signal, taichou !

— Dans le district ? réagit aussitôt Mayuri, une subite lueur d'intérêt dans le regard.

— Non, sur terre !

Le capitaine de la 12e division abandonna aussitôt ses tubes à essai et ses béchers, pour passer devant son subordonné et se rendre précipitamment dans la salle de surveillance.  
D'un signe de la main, il chassa Nemu qui avait pris entre-temps la relève de Rin devant l'écran, et s'assit sur le large fauteuil qui faisait face au moniteur.  
Il écarquilla un instant les yeux, stupéfait devant les images retranscrites du monde réel.

— Nemu, j'espère que tu as enregistré toutes les données.

— Bien entendu, Mayuri-sama, s'inclina la jeune femme, debout en retrait derrière son supérieur.

— Ceci est passionnant...continua-t-il les yeux rivés sur l'écran en se caressant le menton, une étincelle d'excitation dans les yeux. Vraiment passionnant...

Voilà qui l'aiderait certainement à trouver l'un des maillons manquants...

Le ton du capitaine devint soudainement grinçant.

— Celui qui divulguera quoi que ce soit à ce sujet pour le moment, sans mon autorisation, sera mon prochain cobaye de dissection.

* * *

(1) Soul pager : Appareil de transmission qu'utilisent les Shinigamis sur terre pour communiquer avec la Soul Society, et qui sert aussi de détecteur de hollow.

(2 ) Un nouveau petit rappel sur les différentes énergies s'impose à ce stade, sinon c'est un peu galère pour s'y retrouver :D

Reishi : Composant principal des âmes et de toute matière spirituelle. Ce sont donc des particules spirituelles omniprésentes. Il compose toute la Soul Society et le Hueco Mundo, et on en trouve également sur Terre en petite quantité.  
Les Quincys l'absorbent, et peuvent ensuite le manipuler pour en faire leurs arcs et flèches.  
Les Shinigamis et les Quincys peuvent aussi utiliser le reishi qui se trouve dans l'atmosphère pour rester dans les airs ou se déplacer.

Reiryoku : Somme des énergies qui se trouvent dans un corps. C'est un peu la réserve de puissance, et la quantité varie d'un individu à l'autre.

Reiatsu : Puissance physique qui est libérée en utilisant son reiryoku.  
Les Shinigamis peuvent concentrer leur reiatsu pour lancer des sorts de kidô.

En gros, plus on a de reiryoku, plus on a possibilité d'avoir un reiatsu élevé ! (ex : Ichigo qui en possède une énorme réserve.)


End file.
